Love can be a pain in the butt
by Maria24
Summary: It’s senior year. Tristan’s back and has been assigned to be Rory’s biology tutor. And Rory’s life can't get any worse…or any better? r/t [COMPLETE!!!]
1. I love bacon! I love pork! So run little...

Title: Love can be a pain in the butt  
  


Author: Maria   trory4life@hotmail.com  
  


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing even though it would be nice to own Chad Michael Murray a.k.a Tristan but yeah I own nothing except the people I make up.  
  


Rating: PG- 13   
  


Spoilers: I'll just say any episode  
  


Status: incomplete 

Summary: Tristan's back… and Rory's life can't get any worse… or any better.

R/T.

Authors note: I'm a big Troryian! Please tell me watcha think. It would be GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! And I would know whether to continue or not.  

Sorry bout the grammar

This -- " " is when a character talks.

This  -- ' ' is when a character thinks.  

****************

Love can be a pain in the butt- Chapter one

Chilton

Rory, very bored and tired was due for her coffee fix. She let out a big yawn. 'Ten more minutes and I'm free.' Rory thought looking at the clock. 'Why did I even choose biology, its not like I really need it to be a journalist.' 

She looked at her tired hand and the growing pile of papers that had her neatly written info on ecosystems. 

'I've never written so much in my life. And I thought I wrote too much notes last year. If this is how much I have to write every lesson, then there would seriously be no more Amazon rainforest with all the paper I'm going to have to use. For God's sake its only first period!'

Rory let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. English was next. 'I really need coffee, if I don't, who knows what I'm going to do.' The thought made Rory shudder. "Oh! Class we have a short quiz on what we have learnt today the next time I see you. I never said senior year is going to be easy and to be a bit fair we'll be having a short quiz everyday on what we have learnt the last lesson so I can tell if you are absorbing the information I give you." Mrs Silsbee smiled. "Have a nice day kids." 

Rory groaned at the news. She let out a small snort. 'Yeah, short in Chilton is another word for a ten page short answers and essay that has to be completed in a ridiculous amount of time.' Rory gathered her books and headed out of biology. Making her way to the other side of school to get to English; a fellow student joined her.

"Have Medina next?" The girl asked

"Yeah." Rory replied. "Paris, tell me why you did not choose biology?" Rory turned to her friend. 

Over the summer they had come to an agreement that it would be wise to become friends rather than enemies.

Paris smiled. "Because I don't need it to run Wall Street."

They both entered the almost full classroom and took their seats. Soon afterwards Mr Medina walked into the classroom.

"Good morning seniors!" He greeted cheerfully "Welcome to English for this year. Since we have so much to do in such little time we better begin!" With that he headed to the board and began to write down their topic

Rory read the board 'Extension of Shakespeare'. Memories of the play rushed back into her head, in other words Tristan. She wondered what had happened to him. She knew he had been sent away to military school and she had to admit he did cross her mind once in a while when she saw anything that reminded her of him. 

'Wait a second! Why am I thinking of him anyway? He has been a total asshole to me. He doesn't deserve to be in my head. Guys like Dean… I should be thinking about Dean. Come on Rory! He's your boyfriend… OK, how come I can't think about Dean? How about a little push. Think about his great kisses, like the one at Madeline's party. Omigod! That was Tristan not Dean. Stupid Rory, stop thinking about another guy! Why is Tristan in my head in the first place?'

"Earth to Rory." Mr Medina waved a hand across Rory's troubled looking face.

"Oh! Sorry." Rory blushed as the whole class stared at her

"I hope you mean it. Just to fill you in, we are talking about the play Antony and Cleopatra" 

Mr. Medina walked back to the front and continued the class discussion. To avoid further embarrassment, Rory began to take down notes.

The bell had rung and Rory was relieved that it was now recess. She had study hall next.

She made her way to the coffee stand that had been established in the courtyard since the year before. 'Finally! Coffee here I come!'

 "Rory!" 

Rory turned around to see who had called her name. She waved as she saw Henry heading her way.

"Hey!" She greeted

"Hi, could you do me a favour. Lane's mom answered the phone yesterday. Do I need to explain what happened?"

Rory shook her head. 

"She was mad and yeah. So I can't talk to Lane and I need to keep up the communication, so I was hoping you could deliver this to Lane" 

"Sure." 

Henry smiled and mouthed thanks as he handed her an envelope and then ran off.

After Rory had gotten her coffee and finished it, she headed to her new locker. She didn't have the chance to before homeroom because she had woken up late due to the fact that the new pig alarm her mom bought her failed to oink. She had missed her bus and had to walk back home to take the car. As soon as Rory reached it she attempted to open it only that it wouldn't budge. 'Why do I always get the crap locker?' 

She tried to kick it when a hand banged on the door, it quickly opened knocking Rory and the other student to the ground. She quickly stood up to see who had cushioned her fall. The guy was already on his feet. He smirked at the surprised look on Rory's face

 "Hey Mary, you miss me?" 

 Complete surprise had overcome her as she stared at the same but different Tristan Dugrey. He still had the messy blonde hair and the ocean blue eyes but she could sense something different about him.  'Maybe he had grown up while he was at military school.' She mumbled a 'thanks' and proceeded to fill her locker with the books that had been in her backpack. Hoping that Tristan had decided to leave she found him leaning against the locker next to hers. 

"Well if you want to really thank me we could go out, you know, catch up and… do other things" He waggled his eyebrows. 

'Screw that whole thing about growing up. He is still the jerk.' Complete annoyance had now consumed her. She shut her locker closed and turned to Tristan.

"Oh! Is this the part when I'm suppose to be swept off my feet…think again, I'm busy and I have better things to do" Rory turned and headed down the hall.

"Like what?" Tristan asked catching up to her.

Rory stopped. " I have to go bra shopping with my grandma," she retorted.

"I see, I see. Let me tell you that blue's my favourite colour and get the matching thong… but I don't see the real need if its gonna get ripped off." He winked.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna model it out for you?"

Rory sweetly smiled and continued down the hall, leaving Tristan mockingly shocked.

"Since when did Mary become a Mary Magdalene?" He shouted out to her and headed the opposite direction.

***********

Stars Hollow

The day had ended and Rory couldn't wait to get off the bus and find herself in the arms of Dean, who would be waiting with the famous brown elixir also known as coffee.

As she got off the bus she halted to a stop. 

'Where's Dean?' She looked at her watch and saw that she was 15 minutes early so she decided to go to Luke's and wait for Dean there.

When she had reached Luke's the place was deserted. Figuring that Luke was upstairs, Jess was at still at school doing some sorta after school detention and her mom was still at the inn, she took it upon herself to get some coffee and sit by the window. 

As she took a sip of the warm liquid she quickly spat it out when she saw Dean at the corner with a brunette. They were in each other's arms… kissing. 'No wait! More like swallowing each other's head.' When they parted, Dean turned to see Rory staring at them. 

Knowing that she had been discovered and disgusted about the fact Dean was cheating on her, she grabbed her bag and ran out bumping into a now concern Jess and Paris. 

A/N: Should I continue this? Go on click the review button. Pretty please with a mocha coffee latte from starbucks? 


	2. Since when did you become Dear Abbey?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. 

******************

Love can be a pain in the butt-Chapter Two

Tears were running down her face. She continued running even though she could hear Dean run after her as well as Jess and Paris.

"Rory! Rory! I can explain!" Dean shouted.

Rory was tired and stopped in front of her house. Dean caught up. 

"Rory I'm sorry." 

"No your not!" she snapped back "Actions speaks louder than words!"

Dean looked down.

"I loved you Dean, and I…d-don't understand why you did this to me!" 

More tears had come down Rory's face. She ran into her house as Jess and Paris caught up to them. Immediately understanding the situation, Paris ran into the house to comfort Rory and Jess stayed back to tell off Dean.

"What the hell gives you the right to hurt Rory!?" 

Jess pushes Dean. 

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Dean shouted.

Becoming impatient Jess decks Dean in the eye

"Hope you learn your lesson you f***in bastard" He looked down at Dean who was on the ground. "Just remember, anything to do with Rory is my business, she's like a sister to me and I love her."    

Jess headed inside to Rory's room. He was confronted with Paris hugging a hysterical Rory.

"How could he do this to me!" she sobbed "What did I do?"

"He's just a jerk." Jess spoke up.

"Is it because I wouldn't sleep with him" she ignored Jess.

"No" Paris stated.  "As Jess said he's a jerk and he obviously didn't love you enough because he strayed. You did nothing wrong at all."

Hurt had left Rory's face and was replaced with shock

"Since when did you become Dear Abbey?" 

Paris smiled and was interrupted when Lorelai burst into the room

"Honey I heard what happened and I ran here as fast as these wonky legs could." She hugged her daughter "You want to wallow?"

"Yeah, might do good" Rory looked up to her mom and then turned to her friends who were still in the room.

"Wanna join us?"

"Can't, I have to go home study. I needed to borrow your English notes, missed out on a few things. But it doesn't matter anymore." Paris replied.

"Need to head back to Luke's." Jess added.

"Actually, I'll come with you, then head back home afterwards." Paris suggested to Jess.  

Paris went to hug Rory before she left the room "See you tomorrow."

Jess was next and hugged her too "Hang in there." And joined Paris outside. A few seconds later they heard the front door close.

Lorelai smiled "Let's go wallow."

**********

Hartford [somewhere]

Same day but earlier

Tristan was happy to be back in Hartford. Military school was harsh although he made some good friends and he did grow up just like what his father had asked. 

His parents were different from the other parents that his friends would bitch about. His parents had a solid relationship and they raised him and his brother up instead of paying nannies to do the job.

He could still see the disappointed look on their faces when they came to the police station that night. He had let his parents down and he wanted to make it up to them. It was during his warm up run that he decided he should grow up and stop being the dickhead he was being. He smirked at that thought.

When he reached home, he parked his car in front of the house. As he entered the foyer he saw his brother coming down the stairs.

"Hey bro." Michael ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. 

'Looks like he just woke up. Go figure, considering that everyone went to bed at 3 in the morning.' Tristan thought.

"How's Chilton?" he asked as they both made their way into the kitchen. Tristan's mother was there drinking coffee.

"Yes honey, how was school?" her mother asked "You didn't have to go you know, considering how late we celebrated my little baby boy's coming home" she teased.

"School was fine and I didn't get there till late." Tristan replied checking out the fridge and settling for a coke.

"Heading up, got to catch up on work." Tristan announced.

"What! My little bro is actually doing homework. Thought you'd be out with some girl." 

"Shhh mom ain't suppose to know" he puts his finger to his mouth.

"Heard that" his mother replied.

Tristan laughed and headed up the stairs. 'My bro's right, usually I'd be out with some girl but I guess that is not possible since I'm still in love with Rory Gilmore. I thought I was over her? Guess not cause the feelings came rushing back when I saw her.' 

He couldn't help but smile. 'She's more beautiful then the last time I saw her. Why did I have to be such a jerk? She still thinks I haven't changed. Not to mention I'm twice the ass I was before whenever I'm around her. And plus she hates me'. He winced when he thought back to when he heard Rory tell Dean that she hated him. 

'Stay away from Rory Gilmore' he noted to himself and started to do some work. 

'At least try to'.

A/N: Watcha think? Is it OK? U know the drill.


	3. Don’t blame me if you find your lifeless...

A/N: Here's chap 3. Thanks for all the positive feedback! Luv u alls!!!!!!!!!! 

****************

Love can be a pain in the butt-Chapter three

Stars Hollow

Rory and Lane were walking through Stars Hollow as Rory was telling Lane about the events that occurred the day before.

"That asshole!" Lane cursed. [talking about Dean]

"The weird thing is, is when I woke up this morning, I felt like all this weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel so happy and… open. I've been asking myself if I really ever loved Dean and I think the answer is a no. Things happen for a reason, right?" Rory paused. "But this does not let Dean of the hook, I still can't believe he did that. It is so out of character. And I hate him for that. " She shook her head with distaste. 

"I'm just glad that you're OK and if you like, I'm gonna pour coffee into Dean's locker just for you. But you wouldn't be surprised if Jess beats me to it."

"Don't do that!"

Lane mouthed a "Huh?"

"Coffee doesn't deserve that. Use something else. Besides I could drink that coffee… which reminds me." Rory licked her lips. 

Lane laughed. "Typical. Hey, talk to you tonight?"

"OK, talk to you then."

Rory headed towards Luke's. When she arrived, she could see her mom at her usual place.

"Coffee!"

"NO!"

"Pwease?" Rory laughed at Lorelai's puppy dog look.

"Luke, need coffee to go." Rory smiled sweetly at Luke who had started filling up a cup.

"How come she gets coffee?"

"Because she deserves it."

"I deserve it too!" Lorelai huffed. "Don't blame me if you find your lifeless body six feet under ground this afternoon."

"Well if I'm dead then you'd get no coffee."

"Good point." Lorelai tuned to Rory and smiled. " Would my only off- spring be kind enough to give me her coffee."

"Sorry mom I need it."

"Oh! Mini- me has turned evil! Fine I'll get coffee at the inn." She got off the stool. When Luke went into the kitchen Lorelai ran to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Have a good day at school and come back in one piece?" she called out before running outside.

"Bye mom."

********

Chilton

Tristan was being followed by his 'fan club'. Slowly brushing each of them off, he came to a complete halt when he saw Rory at her locker. 'So much for avoiding… oh what the heck!' Sneaking up behind her he placed his hands over her eyes

"Guess who?"

"Um, my prince charming?" Rory turned around "Oh… it's just you."

"Mary, did you dream about me last night?"

"Actually, I did dream about you, except it was in the middle ages where you were getting be- headed for screwing the queen."

Tristan smirked.

"Let me guess, you're the queen. And the king is bag boy Dean?"

"Actually Dean and I broke up yesterday." Rory looked down, she looked up with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I'm not the queen I'm the executioner who does not only cut off your head but a certain part of your anatomy that got you into trouble." 

"Always knew you were after my body, Mary."

"Yeah I want you so bad baby, I even think you're my soul mate" Rory remarked. "But I don't think you would be able to satisfy my *insatiable* needs." Rory laughed, happy with the look on his face.

Tristan smirked. Rory could smell his cologne as he leaned in and she could feel her cheeks reddening. He stopped a few inches from her face.

"I think I can handle you and your * insatiable *needs. And who knows, we might even be soul mates." Soon afterwards he smirked. 

Annoyed was an understatement. She glared at him. "You are incorrigible." And she left him standing there.

"That's why you love me!" he called out.  

When she turned the corner she bumped into another girl.

"Hey Madeline! What's up?"

"Hey Rory! Party. Back to school bash. My house. Friday. Come?" 

There was a long pause.

"Come on, Paris is going and she's bringing Jess?"

"Alright then, why not?"

Madeline happy with Rory's response squealed and hugged her.

"OK! See you then" and she dashed off.

*******

Stars Hollow

Gilmore's House (night)

Rory was in the living room trying to study. Frustrated with biology she slammed her fist on the table.   

"OWW!" She rubbed her fist. Rory was about to head to the kitchen and dish out some ice cream when she heard someone knocking on the door. 

'Wonder who that is?' She headed to the door and opened it.

"Lane!" Rory let her in and went back into the living room.

"Is everything OK with you?"

"Yeah." Rory waved her biology textbook at Lane.  

"If you say so." Suddenly Lane started jumping up and down. "Guess what!?" 

"Why don't you stop jumping like my mom and tell me."

"Henry asked me to go with him to a party on Friday!" Rory could tell her friend was really psyched about this.

"Oh, Madeline's party."

"Are you going?"

"Yep, but have to see if I can get out of Friday night dinner."

"You serious?" Lane looked at Rory making sure it was her. "Didn't know you were the party type. "

"It's good to try something new. I've already been to one of hers anyway. Remember before? My first year at Chilton?"

"Oh yeah, when you broke up with Dean."

"Yeah, big coincidence. I just hope I don't kiss Tristan again."

"What! You kissed Tristan?"

'Dammit! I forgot I didn't tell Lane!'

"Um yeah I did"

"Why'd you not tell me!"

"It wasn't a big deal" Rory shrugged.

"Is he a good kisser? Now tell me the truth! You owe me that!"

Rory paused. "Yeah he is." Rory couldn't help but smile remembering how his lips had felt on hers.

"Better then Dean?"

"Yeah." Rory responded not thinking properly.

Lane laughed and left Rory so she can stay on cloud nine.

'I always had a feeling she liked Tristan.' Counting all the times Rory had complained about Tristan to her. 'Now I'm pretty sure.' 

A/N: Hey! It's me again! Anyway, go ahead and click that review button. More reviews will get u chapter 4!!! Is this chapter OK? Sorry but it was rushed. 

Maria


	4. Houston We have a problem

A/N: Here you go Troryians! Wish I could give you coffee via the computer. But Bill Gates still has to invent that (sighs)

*************

Love can be pain in the butt-Chapter 4

Stars Hollow

It was Friday. Lane and Paris decided to meet at Rory's house to get ready for the party. 

"Do you think this will look good?" Lane asked as she held up the denim jacket.

"Looks OK" Paris replied as she put on her boots to go with her black pants and purple turtleneck.

"If you say so." Lane put on the jacket

"What do you think?" Lane asked Rory as she entered her room

Rory looked at Lane who had chosen the knee length denim skirt and the angel top as well as the denim jacket, which she just bought at the mall last week.

"I say that Henry is going to stutter the night away!" She smiled at her friend.

"Thanks for letting me use you as an excuse… I promise that we won't leave you alone Rory." Lane added.

"No problemo!" Everyone paused when the doorbell rang.

"Rory! Can you get it?" Lorelai shouts from upstairs. 

"Alright!" Rory felt sorry for her mom since she wasn't able to wheedle her way out of Friday night dinner.

When Rory reached the door she was greeted by Jess.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey yourself!" She let Jess inside.

After a few minutes, Lane and Paris joined Jess and Rory in the living room. Jess smiled at Paris. Rory and Lane looked at the two of them staring at each other.

'Funny, how opposites attract.' Rory and Lane simultaneously thought. 

"Ready to go?" Rory asked the group.

Before someone said anything else, Lorelai came running down the stairs.

"Rory! You're still here?"

"Well we were just about to go."

"Can I come?"

"Mom! Grandma's?"

"Aww, I don't want to go there. It's only bearable cause my sidekick is with me." Lorelai felt her forehead " I think I'm sick, I'm gonna call mom and say I can't make it."

"Mom! Go now! Plus you don't know where the phone is."

"Fine! I'll go to dinner, but you owe me big!" Lorelai pointed to Rory.

"OK, OK" she ushered her mom out and was followed by the others.

 ************

Madeline's house

When they arrived, the party was at full swing. Jess and Paris headed to the dance floor, while Lane ran off when she saw Henry with some friends. 

'So much for saying you won't desert me', Rory thought to herself. Rory looked around and spotted Madeline and Louise.

"Hey!" Madeline chirped

"Hi Rory." Louise waved before she crossed her arms. " Ooh, nice outfit."

"Thanks!" Rory replied looking down at her black peasant top and low rider glitter jeans.

Before they could say anything else, Madeline and Louise were dragged away by their dates. 

'Oh well, I think I'm just gonna be solo tonight'.

************

Tristan was hanging out with some buddies when he saw Rory arrive. His eyes followed her movement until she blended into the crowd.

"Dugrey's checkin out Gilmore!" 

"So what?" Tristan asked his best bud Matt who had handed him a beer.

"Don't tell me you still…" he whispered so the other guys won't hear.

Tristan didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"Hi Tristan." 

The guys turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Summer." Tristan coolly replied.

"Long time no see." She tilted her head and smiled suggestively "Wanna catch up?"

Two years ago he would have lead her away for some * alone** * **time. Now was a different story. He glanced at his friends who were drooling over Summer.

"Maybe some other time." 

"…OK. You know my number." Summer smiled at one of the other guys.

"Mark, right?"

"Y-Yeah?" 

"Dance with me. " Summer took his hand and led him away.

Matt slapped Tristan on the head "What were you thinking?"

"Definitely not what you were thinking."

********

Rory stood at the edge of the dance floor. 'I'm so bored'. She let out a yawn and took a sip of her ice coffee. 'This ice coffee's good though'. She let another yawn. 'Why did I forget to bring a book?'

"Here you might need this."

The guy next to her offered his shoulder. "It's not as comfy as my bed but this is second best." His eyes were giving her the up and down. 

'Wait a minute!' Rory thought; 'he's checking me out, well you'll never want to do that again.' Smiling sweetly, Rory spilled her ice coffee on his shirt.

"Aww! You bitch! You wish you never did that!"

She could smell the alcohol in his breath. 'He's drunk'. He was about to grab her when a hand held him back.

The guy turned to look at the person who had stopped him.

"Sorry, didn't know she was with you Dugrey" he replied "but you can share can't you?"

Ignoring him, Tristan grabbed Rory's hand ignoring the electricity that went through his arm when he touched her.

"Let's dance."

Rory eager to get away from drunko, nodded, and followed Tristan onto the dance floor. They reached the middle.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go now." Before Rory could walk away, Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist. Rory shivered at his gesture.

"You owe me a dance."

" I'm not a great dancer."

"That's not true. I promise I won't bite."

He slowly pulled her towards him and she nervously put her hands behind his neck and rested her head on his chest. 

Tristan couldn't help but smile. The girl of his dreams was in his arms. He inhaled Rory's scent wishing they could stay like this forever.

Rory was happy and for some odd reason, she felt safe in his arms. If someone came from the future, and told her that she was going to be dancing like this with Tristan Dugrey, she would have told them it was a bunch of BS and they should check themselves into a loony bin. Not in a million years did she ever think she would be dancing closely with her nemesis.   

The song had already ended and Rory looked up at Tristan. After what had seemed like eternity, Tristan slowly leaned in and brushed his lips on hers. With the tingles from that still there, Rory pulled Tristan closer and kissed him back.

Rory suddenly coming back to reality, pulled away from Tristan. Both faces were painted with shock and surprise. Before Tristan could say something, Rory bolted for the door.

'Talk about déjà vu'

A/N: Hope you liked. You know what to do (To those who may not know, review) and I'll put up Chapter 5 when I can. Thanks a bunch!!! 

XOXOXOXO

Maria  

P.S You may be wondering why Tristan didn't deck drunko. Saving that for later (secretly smiles).


	5. You’ve got to be kidding!

Love can be a pain in the butt-Chapter 5 

Monday

Chilton

Rory sat down next to the window. Occupied with her thoughts she thought back to Friday. After she ran out of Madeline's house she called her mom and asked her to pick her up. She still had not told her mom what happened and she loved her mom for not being nosy. 

Rory had prayed that Tristan would have some common sense to ditch school today but she had no luck because just before the bell rang for biology, she saw Tristan come into the classroom and take a seat behind her. 

'Damn him! Why did I kiss him?' The hairs on the back of her neck went stiff. She could sense that Tristan was staring at her.

"Stop staring at me!" Rory hissed.

"Can't help it, do you want me to look the other way because I think that Mrs Silsbee would think there is something wrong with me," he whispered back.

"There was already something wrong with you since birth so what's new?"

"You wound me Mary."

"Miss Gilmore, Mr Dugrey, could you please save your little conversation till after the bell?" Mrs Silsbee called out to them.

Both became very quiet. 

The bell rang and everyone one got up.

"Miss Gilmore can I please see you? And Mr Dugrey I'd like to see you too."

Rory made her way to Mrs Silsbee's desk. Tristan followed and stood next to her.

"Is there something wrong Mrs Silsbee?" Rory asked.

"Yes. Are you struggling with biology? Because you've been doing poorly in my daily quizzes."

Rory bit her lip. "I know, I guess I'm not meant to be a scientist." Rory joked.

"Don't give up so easily. Biology is an easy science subject."

'And it's boring too'. Rory added to herself.

"So this is where I propose this, more like encourage. Mr Dugrey is our top student for science in Chilton." Mrs Silsbee was now looking at Tristan. " I'd like you to be Rory's tutor."

"What!?" Both exclaimed. 

"You've got to be kidding!" They said in unison.

"This is only temporary until Miss Gilmore's grades improve. The sooner you start, the less time you two would have to spend time together. I also suggest since you have study hall now, you begin planning your tutoring sessions."

"Do I have to? Can't I ask someone else?" Rory pleaded.

"It would be more convenient for Tristan to be your tutor because you are in the same class. And this is final. You can go now."

They headed to the library for study hall, with Tristan walking ahead. Impatient, Rory tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why'd you kiss me!?" She asked angrily.

"Why are you so mad at me? I recall it was you who went for more!" He shouted back.

"Argh!!!" Rory's hands were clenched. " Why do you have to be…"

"So charming and ruggedly handsome?" he smirked.

'Yeah, that'…Rory cursed her thought. 

"NO! So two- faced! At first you're a jerk, you then do a 180 and become enjoyable to be around and then you switch back to the jerk again!"

"I'm sorry Rory." Rory looked at Tristan, eyebrow raised. "I've been a complete ass and I'm sorry." 

"Apology accepted." She spat out. 

Both had calm down and an uncomfortable silence floated around them.

"Can we give that friendship thing another chance? It would help if I'm going to be tutoring you." 

"I-I don't know Tristan, we tried before and look what happened." Rory wanted to kicked herself for not agreeing.

"Yeah I know, you tried to set me up with Paris and then the whole PJ Harvey fiasco where you told Dean that you hated me." He almost choked out the last part.

He had accepted the fact that Rory Gilmore would never feel the same way he does about her, however when she said she hated him and that she loved Dean he felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. At the same time he was insanely jealous of the lucky bastard who had Rory's heart.

Rory looked up at Tristan, whose eyes that usually had that twinkle turn icy cold with a hint of hurt. Rory was about to open her mouth but closed it.

"Actually forget the offer. We'll worry about that whole tutoring thing some other time."

His voice was harsh and bitter. Tristan turned around and headed towards the library.

Rory continued to stare at him until he turned the corner. "I don't hate you Tristan." Rory whispered to no one. She let a tear fall down her face.

A/N: I know where I'm going next. It's all in this beautiful head of mine (taps head and hears echoes). Just need to put it into words. I'll try and get the next chapter done when I have time. Lots of reviews would make me type faster though. [Hint, hint, nudge, nudge!] 

Did u think this chapter is all right by the way? If u have any ideas 4 what u want 2 happen next, give me a shout! It would be greatly appreciated! 

Maria


	6. Bring a really spunky guy within a 5 fee...

 A/N: Hello to the people that read my fic! (Luv u all!!!) Thanks for all the positive feedback, you people have made my self-esteem go up to –2!  Now on with chapter 6!

XOXOXOXOX

Maria

**************

Love can be pain in the butt- Chapter 6

One week later… (Wednesday)

Chilton

For the past week, Rory tried to avoid Tristan and vice versa. When she had the courage to; she would try to talk to him when she saw him in the hallway but as she approached him, he'd spot her and walk in the other direction. 

School had ended. Rory looked for Tristan among the students that had poured out into the hall. She was determined to talk to him… again. 

'Where could he be?' Rory thought to herself. After ten minutes of searching, she gave up. She was heading to her bus stop when she spotted him in the courtyard.

Tristan's back was to her and he was making his way towards the parking lot.

Rory sprinted across the courtyard, not wanting to miss the opportunity of talking to Tristan alone. 

"Tristan!" Rory called out.

He ignored her and kept on walking. Rory was now frustrated; she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"We really need to talk." Rory let go. 

Tristan didn't say anything. 

She sighed.

"Nice afternoon isn't it," she added nervously 

Rory realised he was giving her 'the silent treatment.'

"Are you that mad at me? If you are, I want to apologise. I didn't mean what I said to Dean and I was not myself then." She tried to think of what she also wanted to say. Funny, how you rehearse in your head what you are going to say to someone and when you talk to them, the words suddenly fly out of your head. "And, I was wondering if that offer at trying to be friends is still on the table?"

Tristan was still quiet. He had heard Rory. 'She doesn't understand that I don't just want to be her friend, I want to be more than that…but hey, you can't get everything you want… friends is better than nothing though.'

"I guess your answer is a no." Rory turned and started walking away disappointed.

"Rory, wait!" Tristan walked up to her and held out his hand. "Need to put the shit behind us…friends?"

Rory grabbed his hand.

"Friends it is."

Both ignored the fiery sensation that was going through their body as they shook to seal the agreement.

"So." 

"So." Tristan repeated.

"Uh Tristan, I was wondering if you could do me favour?" Rory asked.

"And what's that?"

"You give me a lift home. You, being so stubborn, made me miss my bus."

Tristan smirked. "Me? Stubborn?" He shook his head. "I'll give you a ride."

They headed towards the parking lot.

Unbeknownst to them, a green-eyed Summer watched the whole exchange.   

****************

Stars Hollow

The car trip was silent but relaxed. Rory would glance at Tristan every now and then and see him focusing on the road.

As the car pulled into the driveway, Lorelai came scrambling down the steps.

"Roryyyyy!!! Guess what!?" she skidded to a stop when she saw a blonde 'hottie' in the driver's seat.

"Um, mom, this is Tristan." Rory introduced.

"Tristan? As in bible boy, evil, and spawn of satan Tristan?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yep that's him." Rory replied. She turned to look at Tristan who was looking very uncomfortable about how Lorelai was eying him.

"Hi…Ms Gilmore."

"It's Lorelai and I'm in need of coffee so if you drive me to Luke's then you would be my best friend!"

"Mom, I thought I was your best friend." Rory complained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you." 

"How can I be forgotten so easily?"

"It's simple. Bring a really spunky guy within a 5 feet radius and it's instant amnesia." Lorelai winked at a now smirking Tristan.

"So Tristan, if you want me to forgive you for causing absolute hell to my little baby girl, I suddenly remembered, you would take me to Luke's and get me at least one cup of coffee and presto! Not only will you be my best friend but you have 100% approval to be Rory's… exactly what are you?" she asked.

"He's a just a friend mom." Rory answered for him. 'Later' she mouthed to her mom. Lorelai simply nodded.

"So are we gonna be best friends Tristan?" Lorelai chirped. 

Rory shook her head, as Lorelai jumped into the back.

"Ooh nice car. Very cushiony." She patted the seat. "So what are we waiting for? Coffee is waiting for us!"

Tristan mouthed a 'Huh?' to Rory and started the car up.

************

Lukes's

Jess was behind the counter when Lorelai, Rory and Tristan walked in.

"Howdy Jess! Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked as she sat at 'their' table. Rory sat down in the other seat and Tristan bought a chair over.

Jess walked towards them. "Luke went to Hartford to do something."

"Yee Ha! I don't have to beg for coffee today!!!" Lorelai clapped her hands like a two year old. "Jess I'd like three coffees thanks."

"You should just make that two, I don't want anything." Tristan broke in.

"Who said it was for you?" Lorelai smiled. "Coffee's all mine!"

"I'll have three coffees too." Rory ordered.

"Actually, I think I'll have a coke." Tristan told Jess. Jess turned around heading to the counter.

"Do I know you?" Jess asked turning back to face him.

"Uh, I dunno if you do. It's Tristan by the way."

"As in…" Before Jess could go on, Rory butted in.

"Yeah it's him."

"Oh, OK then." Jess walked back behind the counter after giving Tristan a 'If you hurt her I'll hunt you down and kick your ass' kinda look.

"OK, does everyone in Star's Hollow hate me?"

"Nah Tristan. Rory and I don't hate you and I think Jess doesn't as well. Don't know about everyone else. But, when Ms Patty sees you, I'm sure that everyone will miraculously begin to love you." Lorelai looks at Rory who had burst out laughing. Coincidently Ms Patty walked in. 

Spotting Rory and Lorelai as well as Tristan. She walked over to them.

"Why who's this fine hunk of meat?"

Both Gilmore's tried to suppress the laughs that were about to come out. Jess saved them by giving them their coffee.

"Hi, I take it that you are Ms Patty." Tristan took her hand and kissed it.

"I say charming too." Ms. Patty flirted.

"OK!" Rory broke in. "Before Tristan becomes your gazillionth husband. I'd like to tell you that what you are trying to do is illegal and I don't think an orange jump suit suits you Ms. Patty."

"You just want him for yourself!" Ms. Patty joked.

Rory's cheek turned beet red. When Tristan saw he nearly choked on his coke. 'Is it even possible to choke while your drinking.' He stupidly thought to himself.   

"Well I must be going. I'm going to teach Luke how to waltz." Ms Patty covered her mouth after she said that.

Lorelai spat out her coffee. "Wha! Luke's going to learn the waltz! This I gotta see. Meet you at home in a few hours. K! It was nice meeting you Tristan… my new best bud!" And with that Lorelai joined Ms Patty outside.

"I've been around the world, yet I only have to travel half an hour from home to be in the strangest yet unique town on the face of the earth. And was that a troubadour we passed outside before we came here?" 

"Yeah, that's Star's Hollow for ya!" Rory simply concluded.

The door opened and a hysterical Lane ran in.

"Rory, I'm so sorry that I left you all by yourself at Madeline's party on Friday. I couldn't talk to you or see you because my mom found out about Henry and I was under lock and key! Can you please forgive me and I'll promise to be the bestest best friend from now until I die!" Lane took a deep breath. She suddenly noticed Tristan and her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Lane, please pick up the bottom part of your face off the floor." 

Lane snaps out of it and mouths a 'WOW" to Rory. 

"Hi! I'm Lane."

"Tristan" He offered his hand and Lane willingly shook it.

"Well, my mom doesn't know that I'm here. I'll see you later." She waves to them as she heads out.

Tristan sips more of his coke. Rory is on to her last cup of coffee.

"I should be heading home now. How bout we start the tutoring thing tomorrow at your house?"

" Sure. See you tomorrow." She replied as he stood up.

"Bye Mary. Sweet dreams about me and make sure it's in the present not in medieval times. I don't look so great in tights." He teased and walked out the door missing Rory scowl at him.  

******************

(8:30ish)

Rory was on her way home from the library when her cell phone rang.

Rory- Hello?

Paris- Hi Rory.

Rory- Hey Paris.

Paris- I've been meaning to talk to you but when I tried today, you were running after Tristan. And what's with that? You two looked pretty intense. Not to mention the look I saw on Summer's face. Now that was once in a blue moon. 

Rory recall the many times she received sneers from Summer and her group. 'She doesn't even know me…what did I even do to her?' 

Rory- Too bad I missed. Anyway Tristan and I decided to be friends. And he's going to be my tutor for biology.

Paris- That's all?

Rory- What do you mean by that's all?

Paris- Uh well…never mind.

Rory- No, tell me. 

Paris- I have to go now. I need to study for my maths test.

Rory- You are lucky you are on a phone because if I was talking to you in person, I would have gotten the info I want from you by now.

Paris- I'll tell you some other time OK? So I'll see you tomorrow?

Rory- Yeah. Bye Paris. 

Paris- Bye.

Rory turned off her cell as she reached the front yard of 'the crap shack'. 

'What did she mean by that's all? What did she think? That we proclaimed our nonexistent love for one another?' She thought about the soap opera she mocked yesterday with her mom. 'Hell must freeze over before I do something like what that girl did to tell that guy who looks like… Dean…' Rory shuddered at the thought of Dean. 'Damn him!' she silently cursed her ex boyfriend before she went into the house.  

A/N: Is it up to your standards? Don't mean to nag but please review and 'may the force be with you' (gotta get into the star wars hype!).

Maria!


	7. To be eligible to be my friend I need to...

Love can be a pain in the butt-Chapter 7

Gilmore house (8:30 ish)

As Rory entered the kitchen, she found her mom and Lane at the table eating what seemed like last Thursday's pizza.

"Rory! There are lots of questions that need to be answered my child. Where should I start?" She paused for a few seconds. "When did Tristan come back? How did you become friends with him? And also why were you so upset about Madeline's party that you had to make me leave mom's Friday night dinner?" Lorelai asked all in one go.

"Hey! I saved you from grandma and I remember telling you about Tristan while I was wallowing!"

"Yeah you did. Now back to the other questions. How did…" 

"…Is Luke a great dancer? And why were you so happy this afternoon that you had to run out outside and scare me and Tristan a quarter to death?" Rory interrupted.

"Luke isn't bad if he has the right partner!" Lorelai smiles to herself. "And Sookie and I bought the Independence Inn from Mia! By the way, since your grandpa and grandma have gone to Europe to ride roller coasters, no Friday night dinner's for a month! "

"Mom that's great! About the whole inn thing." Rory hugged her mom. "And roller coasters?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just saying what mom told me." Lorelai shrugged. "I told you what you wanted to know now lets go back to our other subject. Did you think that you successfully outsmarted me?"

"I wanna know what happened too!" Lane chimed in.

"OK! OK!" Rory sat down. And began to spill.

Ten minutes later…

Lorelai and Lane looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I know that you know that Lane and I know you really like Tristan!" Lorelai  accused.

"Mom! What makes you think that?" Rory asked after finally figuring out what she said.

"You complain about him non stop and you were all smiley smiley when you were telling us about what happened these past weeks. Plus you did not tell us he was a hottie!" Lane finished.

"Yeah! If I were sixteen I'd…" 

Rory cut her mom short  "Mom? Don't finish that." 

There was a long pause. 

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." Rory stood up.

"Lane, denial." Lorelai commented. Lane nodded in agreement.

"How can that be denial? I was simply stating that I was tired and that I am going to sleep." 

"You are avoiding what I told you."  

"And exactly what did you tell me?"

"Do you like Tristan?"

"Yes. He's my friend. To be eligible to be my friend I need to at least like the person."

"OK. Do you really like Tristan? As in do you want to be more then friends? To love and to hold and cherish one another." 

"Mom, I'm tired." Rory heads to her room.

"You didn't answer my question. That is usually another way of saying yes!" Lorelai followed Rory but was stopped when Rory's bedroom door closed in her face.

"Oh well, she is stubborn. And she's dense." Lorelai concluded shaking her head. 

"I give her a week." Lane challenged.

"I say a month!" Lorelai holds out a fifty dollar bill.

"Why so long?" Lane asks.

"You have to remember that Rory likes to assess things really hard. Don't forget the very stubborn and dense factor." Lorelai replied.

****************

Rory collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes.

'I can't believe it. I've only been friends with him for…' she looked at her watch, 'less than six hours. I don't like Tristan *that* way. Can't a guy and girl simply just be friends? Jess and I are and have been for a long time, why aren't they accusing me of liking him too? Oh, forget about Paris, bad example.' Rory sighed. 'Those typical 'guy/girl friendships that turn into couples' movies are a bad influence on people. Those things only happen in movies… not in real life… someone should tell people that.'      

***************

Next day (Thursday) – Afternoon

Stars Hollow

Rory and Tristan entered the house. School was the usual that consisted of new assignments and surprise tests, to sum it all up in one word…hell!

"Hey, someone catch!" Lorelai called from upstairs. When the two looked up, Lorelai dropped her cardigan. It fell to the floor. Lorelai gasped and quickly ran downstairs.

"Hey, that was cashmere!"

"And?" Tristan asked.

"You owe me a new cashmere cardigan!"

"Why?"

"That cardigan has now suffered major psychological damage!"

Tristan tried to suppress a laugh.

"And I need to replace it with a new one… plus you need to pay work compensation for that cardigan and it excludes therapy costs." Lorelai pointed out.

"Work compensation?"

"What type of employer would wear a psychological damaged cardigan?"

"Um, a psychological disturbed person like you?"

"Exactly!"

"Lorelai, I think you just contradicted yourself."

"I haven't had coffee!"

Tristan shakes his head. Lorelai turned to Rory.

"I like him" Lorelai stated. "Anyway, have business class and I need to pass by Lukes and then Starbucks in less then an hour. Gotta go now!" 

She kisses Rory on the cheek and waves to Tristan.

"I should be back by ten." Lorelai ran out the door.

"Your mom is seriously one of a kind." Tristan commented.

"I agree with you too. Let's hit the books!" Rory suggests and they head into the living room.

A/N: Do you want me to do a chapter of their tutoring/studying session? Or do you want me to skip that bit? Tell me what you would like.

Maria    


	8. Keep it inside Pandora’s box and the wor...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and (this is to Laurie) thanks for the criticism, I know things can happen a bit too fast at times. Sorry bout that. I'm not a great writer but I will *try* to be more careful, but thanks for that. : ) Also wanted to remind you that any ideas or suggestions for this fic, especially for chapter 9, are more than welcome [hint hint!]. Don't worry; this is going to definitely be a Trory. ^_^ 

***********

Love can be a pain in the butt- Chapter 8

Stars Hollow (already night)

Tristan was busy reading a book while Rory intently stared at him. 

She shook her head. 'How could mom and Lane plant silly accusations in my head? They don't really know him, neither do I. I just want to be friends with Tristan, and I want people to stop assuming that I like him more then a friend too. Is that really too much to ask?' 

She looked back at her textbook. She tried to read the words; but they all appeared blurry. Irritated, Rory threw her pen. 

Tristan looked up from his book. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I could drop biology. I have no idea why I chose it in the first place."

"Did I just hear the powerful Rory Gilmore who never gives up without a fight, say what I think she said?"

"She's still here, she must be deaf since she can't hear Lazy Rory's cries for help."

Tristan looked at Rory's textbook.

"This is easy Mary, piece of cake."

"Easy for you to say. Do I even need to learn every single detail about the human anatomy? I'm not a pre med; I hope they know that. And do I get the impression you will never stop calling me Mary?" 

"Sorry, it just sticks to you."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"What in the world is an areola?" she said looking at the textbook.

Tristan let out a chuckle.

"You don't know what it is?" he asked.

"Does it look like I know?"

"It's practically your nipple."

"How would you seriously know that? Wait! Don't answer that question."

"You should be a doctor." Rory added as she continued writing notes in her notebook.

"Yeah, I was thinking gynecologist."

"Geez that is something I can add to the long list of how much you like females."

"That's too broad."

"Broad?"

" I only like a certain type of female."

"Oops! Forgot to be specific. What type of female do you like?" Rory dryly asked.

"Preferably in the 18 year old range and as you said a long time ago, with substance. No more bimbos for me, I go for the intelligent and witty kind."

"So you can corrupt them?" Rory joked; she looked at Tristan who seemed to be hurt by what she said.

"I've changed you know?" 

"I'm sorry and I do know that you have changed."

"You are really good at showing it. You still think I'm that player you knew while back, don't you?"

"I don't. Seriously, I have that vibe that you have gotten off your high horse and grown up." 

"My high horse?"

"It's another word for that ego of yours."

"My ego is still here."

"Keep it inside Pandora's box and the world can live peacefully."

"Sorry, let it out this morning."

"I think we should call the Secretary of Defense."

"You go do that Mary."

*************

Another hour of biology, they called it quits for the day. The two decided to have a movie night. They were walking through the town center, planning on renting a movie and stocking up on junk

"What'd you wanna get?" Tristan asked.

"Hmm… I know!" Rory ran into the video store, Tristan was about to go in but Rory stopped him.

"Stay here."

Five minutes had passed and Rory came out of the video store.

"What did you get?"

"Not telling. Does popcorn and lots of candy sound good?" Rory asked leading Tristan towards Doose's Market. 

When the two entered, Rory spotted Dean. 'I thought he doesn't work on Thursday nights!'

Tristan spotted him as well. "You wanna go?" 

"No! It's a free country and I get to go wherever I please and I'm not going to let some…cheating, deceiving, jerk stop me from enjoying my movie night because a movie night is not a movie night without junk food!" Rory's hands were clenched. She had never hated someone so much in her entire life. She never even thought she was capable of hating someone.

"Rory, calm down." Rory turned to Tristan. She calmed down.

"Hey!" Tristan and Rory turned to see Dean heading over to them.

"What's *he* doing here?" Dean demanded.

"It's none of your business." Rory dragged Tristan to the candy section. Dean followed them. 

Rory grabbed some chocolate and popcorn, and proceeded to the counter. She turned to Dean.

"Do you mind if you stop stalking us?" 

"I do mind. I still care about you."

"Cheating on me. Geez that shows how much you care."

"I'm concerned for your well being." Dean glared at Tristan. Tristan stepped up to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked.

"I know your type player. Once you get them in bed, you dispose of them like trash."

"Well I know your type. Cheating son of a bitch." 

Both glowered at each other. Before the testosterone in the air got any thicker, Rory pulled them apart. 

"Let's go Tristan."   

***************

Gilmore House.

The two sat on the couch, watching Never Been Kissed and munching on junk food. 

"I haven't seen this movie in ages." Tristan shoved a few m&m's into his mouth.

"You watch chick flicks?" Rory asked.

"No, the girl I was with then, watched chick flicks, I never got to see the end though…got occupied." 

"Eww, too much info." Rory threw a pillow at him

"Thanks." He caught the pillow and put it on Rory's lap, he rested his head on it. Tristan looked up at Rory.

"Baby." Rory chuckled staring at him. Her hand ran through his hair. 'OK, why am I doing that?' Rory thought. 'He's got such soft hair and gorgeous blue eyes…stop it! He's been your friend Rory for less than two days! It's mom and Lane's fault! But his eyes are so…' She continued to intensely stare at him.  

Rory snapped out of her trance and diverted her eyes back to the TV. Tristan sensed the awkwardness and sat up on the couch again.

"You didn't have to move." Rory murmured.

"It's OK, couldn't see the TV. Want to perve at the three chicks." He smirked at her.

"Guys." Rory muttered.

The awkwardness disappeared and the bantering returned. 

**************

Next day (Friday) - Morning

'I'm late again, actually I am always late.' Rory dashed to the bus stop only to find that the bus had not come yet. 'That was my exercising for the week.' Rory sat down on the bench.

She yawned; it was obvious she didn't get much sleep last night since Tristan left around 11 and when her mom came home, she wanted every detail about the whole night. 'It's not like anything happened though.' 

Rory looked to her left, Dean was heading over to her. She sighed. 'Brace yourself.'

"Rory."

"Dean."

"We need to talk." Dean sat down.

"I thought we already did. I recalled that was when I proclaimed my dying hatred for you."

"I hurt you that much eh?"

"You have no idea." 

"I'm sorry. These past two weeks or so have been hell, surely for the both of us."

"Why don't you go tell that to your new girlfriend. I'm sure she can comfort you." Rory stood up and got onto the bus that had arrived.

'There's no point in talking to her, I just make things worse.' Dean sadly shook his head and headed for school. 

2A/N: Yes, Dean may not be a Trory's favourite person, but he is supposed to feel bad at what he has done anyway. 

3 -- Maria 


	9. Sometimes I sit down and wonder why we a...

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Haven't updated in a while, eh? I lacked ideas not to mention fanfiction.net's technical difficulties. Just wanted to tell you that I had touched up chapters 1-8. Added some stuff, replaced, removed. I hope I actually improved things instead of made it worse. Just know that I have changed some of the time spans in between chapters and 'scenes' especially from chapter 5 and so on. Chapter 6 occurs one week later after chapter 5 and the study thing [chap. 8] happens the next day, Friday night dinners have been postponed since Emily and Richard are on vacation [chap.7]. If you have time, in other words you are really bored, it might help just to scan through the chapters, it isn't necessary, but if you are really [when I say really I mean really] confused right this second or in the future then you probably should. Sorry about that  : ( Thanks for the reviews. It's really nice to know that people actually like my fic. : ) [Please] Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think [I'm nagging again aren't I?] 

I'll shut up now

****************

Love can be a pain in the butt- Chapter nine

One month later….

Dugrey residence (Morning) 

Tristan was heading out the front door when his mother called after him.

"Tristan!" She finally caught up to him. In her hand was a book. "Thought you might need this." She handed him his biology notebook. "By the way Tris, didn't mean to look through your book but who's Rory?" she asked winking at him. 

'She's teasing me.' Tristan blushed and his mother laughed.

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat mom?"

"But the truth brought it back honey."   

Tristan tried to think of a good comeback. Mrs Dugrey took the silence as a sign of defeat.

"Typical! Anyway, there's something I have to tell you." 

"I'm all ears."

"Since you are hardly at home anymore, probably spending time with Rory," she winked again, "I should tell you that your father and I are going to hold a retirement party at your grandfather's estate. You did know that Janlen's retiring right?"

Tristan nodded.

"OK. It's semi formal and it's going to be two weeks from now on a Saturday. We expect you to be there and you can bring a date. Now can you tell me who Ror…." 

"Mom. I kinda have to go now. School." Tristan interrupted looking at his watch.

"Right." Mrs Dugrey rolled her eyes. "Have a good day then. And Tristan, I need to meet this Rory, who has my son wrapped around her little finger. Why don't you invite Rory for dinner in the *near* future?" She eyed her son.

"Yes mom, I'll see if she can come over for dinner this weekend." 

"Good! You're forgiven."

"Forgiven?"

"For not telling me. She must be very special."

"She's just a friend you know." 

"Whatever son. You forgot to add the girl to friend."

'I wish' Tristan thought to himself as he headed to his car.

**********************

Chilton 

"Mary."

Rory closed her locker to see Tristan leaning against the locker next to hers. 

"Ready for the routine?" Tristan asked.

"Which one? The one where we go over to my house, study for biology then watch a bunch of movies afterwards, forgetting everything I learnt? Or, the other one when you meet me at my locker every morning then you walk me to my first class?" Rory took a big breath.

"No, the one where we go to the janitor's closet and we ram our tongues down each other's throats." He smirked.

"Oh that one. I don't know how to break this to you but, I think this isn't going to work."

"Work?"

"Us. This routine. Tristan, it's been fun, but seriously, you and I know that this wasn't going to last forever."

"Yeah." Tristan wiped a fake tear with his hand.

They were now walking side by side to Rory's first class.

"English, then the b word. The day starts really good then it's squashed by I don't even want to say or hear it."

"Biology?"

"Next time I'll use reverse psychology on you. Yes."

"Why do you hate biology so much anyway, I thought you loved school?"

"I don't hate it, hate's a powerful word. I dislike it simply because it is a huge contribution factor to my alarmingly high stress level."

"You're going to do OK in her quiz. Any student of mine always does well. They are taught by the best." 

"I'm your only student."

"There's a first time for everything."

"And there's a last too."

"Well when everyone hears that Rory Gilmore passed biology because of the great Tristan Dugrey, everyone will want me to tutor them."

"Nice to know you think so highly of yourself."

"Well, my character doesn't exactly spell out modest."

"True. But I thought everyone wanted you. Wait! That was before when people didn't have taste. It's nice to know that people have come to their senses."

"Such harsh words for a little Mary. How are you going to make friends in Harvard with that sour attitude of yours? And for the record, I'm talking about my brains, my intelligence, my I.Q. "

"You mean the peanut size thingy that happens to be in that head of yours?"

"Yes that peanut size thingy that happens to know a lot about biology and is saving your backside from failing biology. "

Rory turned to face him as they reached the English room.

"Yeah yeah. Paris is frantically waving to me to come in. I bet you a million bucks it's to do with the Franklin or the disadvantages of being vice president. See you in Biology?" 

"I was thinking of ditching, gotta maintain my bad boy image, but if you really need the moral support then sure."

"Sometimes I sit down and wonder why we are even friends." Rory went in closing the door in his face before he could say anything.

******************

Last period had ended and Rory was heading to her locker, with a huge grin plastered onto her face, when she bumped into Summer.

"Sorry." Rory apologized.

"You should be." Summer sneered.

"Excuse me?" Rory stopped walking. Her grin had disappeared and was replaced with an annoyed look.

"I said you should be."

"What is your problem?"

"You want to know what my problem is? It's you!"

"Me?"

"Tristan is mine. You're being the pebble in my shoe. Stay away from him."

Rory sighed; she was seriously sick and tired of this. "We're just friends."

"Yeah and I'm Alyssa Milano."

"Fine don't believe me. But I'm gonna give you some advice. If I were you, I'd get a life. Sorry to burst your bubble but you do not always get what you want. So if you decide to come back to the real world, leave me alone because I'm getting sick of your third grade crap. "

"I always get what I want. And don't you dare tell me what to do!"

Rory sighed. She was tempted to roll her eyes at Summer, but chose not to make the situation worse. Too late. 

"Tell me Summer, are you intimidated of me?"

"If you're thinking that I think you are competition, you're wrong. Poor, goody two shoes' aren't even worth of considering as competition." 

"Well I'm not a low, bitter, hypocritical snob like you are so I'm just going to go away now, away from you that I might add and I hope you do take my advice about seriously getting a life."

Summer looked around her after had Rory left. Other students turned away as soon as they saw her see them.

"You're going down Rory Gilmore." Summer slowly shook her head as she walked away.

A/N:  If you would like to know why I set chapter 9 a month later, simple answer is that if all the events that will occur later on in the fic, happened a week later after they had become friends, it would seem everything is happening too too quick and in my opinion it didn't feel right.  

Maria  

P.S: Did you know that a guy speaks around an average of 7500 [forgot if it was 7000 or 8000] words a day, while a girl speaks around 20 000 words? Just wanted to tell you, I thought it was an interesting fact. 

  


	10. Momma's boy

Love can be a pain in the butt- Chapter ten

[Recap:]

Rory sighed. She was tempted to roll her eyes at Summer, but chose not to make the situation worse. "Tell me Summer, are you intimidated of me?"

"If you're thinking that I think you are competition, you're wrong. Poor, goody two shoes' aren't even worth of considering as competition." 

"Well I'm not a low, bitter, hypocritical snob like you are so I'm just going to go away now, away from you that I might add and I hope you do take my advice about seriously getting a life."

Summer looked around her after had Rory left. Other students turned away as soon as they saw her see them.

"You're going down Rory Gilmore." Summer slowly shook her head as she walked away.

[Now:]

When Rory's locker came into view, she found Tristan standing near by talking to another guy. Rory ran up to him giving him a big bear hug. 

"Hey Mary. How long has it been since I've seen you? Two hours?" 

"I'm so happy!" she squealed. "Well I wasn't awhile ago, but I am again."

"Yeah, doesn't take a brain surgeon. Why so happy that you are cutting of my air supply?" Tristan joked, secretly enjoying the fact that Rory was still hugging him. Rory let go, much to Tristan's dismay. 

"I aced today's biology quiz!" Rory quickly hugged him again, feeling the funny tingles she had always felt when she touched him. "Thankyou! Thankyou!"

"Told you so."

"Well, I thought you weren't serious."

"Hey! I can be serious."

"Yeah. You're just like Paris."

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?"

Matt watched them banter, he was amused. 'I've got four words for Tristan. Hook. Line. And Sinker. Good for him.' Matt coughed to announce his presence again. The two stopped now looking at him.

"Rory this is my buddy, Matt. Matt this is Rory." Tristan introduced, ignoring the cheeky smile Matt was giving him.

"Hey! You're using my real name!" 

"Enjoy it while it lasted. Mary."

"Hey Rory." Matt held out his hand.

"Are you in my math's class?" Rory asked, shaking his hand.

"Robertson? Then yeah I am. Well I better get going, don't want my girl to think I stood her up" Matt said as he picked his bag from the floor.

"Which one?" Tristan asked.

"Very funny man," he slapped Tristan on the back. "See ya and it was nice meeting you Rory."

"You too. And thanks for calling me Rory, unlike *some***** people." Rory glared at Tristan.

"You're welcome." Matt smiled and jogged off round the corner.

"Tris? You hungry? Cause I'm famished! I could sure have something that is edible right now. I haven't eaten anything except a small frosty flake and that apple you had at lunch. Trust my mom to remember to stock up on our food supply! There wasn't even a pop tart! Oh! And lots of coffee! I could definitely have lots of coffee….yummy," Rory sighed closing her eyes. "I'm babbling again aren't I?"

"How bout we go to my house? You deserve a break. We could pass by Starbucks  and…."

"Yes please! The way to Rory's heart is through her stomach. And don't you mean mansion by the way? Come to think of it, I've always wondered what the Dugrey *mansion* looks like cause I've never been there," she glared at Tristan, "why now all of a sudden?"

"My mom wants to meet you. I had this vibe that she was indirectly threatening me."

Rory let out a chuckle. "It's nice to know Mr. Tristan Dugrey is still afraid of his mommy."

"It's not my fault! My mom has this way with Dugrey men."

"And you call yourself a man, momma's boy?"

"Now that was just plain cruel."

"Sorry. I have to call my mom. I'll be back in a sec." She took out her cell phone from her pocket and headed down the hall. She dialed the inn.

Michel- Independence Inn. Michel speaking.

Rory- Hey Michel. Can I please speak to my mom?

Rory waited for a second. In the background she could here Michel complaining about something.

Lorelai- Hey kiddo. What's up?

Rory- I'm going over to Tristan's thought I might tell you.

Lorelai- You are? Don't forget to take Polaroid's.

Rory- Mom, you are an embarrassment to the Gilmore clan.

Lorelai- OK mom, what have you done to Rory? What do you want? Dinner on Saturday nights as well! No mom, anything but that! Just keep her! Remember Rory, there's already one Emily Gilmore and it's gonna stay that way.

Rory- I know that I definitely won't be calling you if I get kidnapped.

Lorelai- Well babe, be back by midnight OK? Don't want to upset the fairy godmother. And don't leave your shoe slash s there.

Rory- Yes Mother. See you tonight?

Lorelai- Bye and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Rory hung up and headed back to her locker.

"Ready to go?" Tristan asked.

"Just have to empty out my locker." Rory filled her bag as much as she could.

"Geez Mary, how much books do you need to carry?"

"Not as much as you." She replied as she tried to pick up her bag.

"Let me get that." Tristan grabbed her bag. They headed outside.

"Don't you take anything home?" Rory asked as they entered the car pack.

"Already put it in my car."

Rory shivered. Tristan noticed her hug herself.

"You cold?"

"Yeah, a little." 

"Here, take this." He handed Rory his blazer and she quickly put it on

"Your car of the week? Didn't know you got a new car," Rory asked now looking at the sleek silver sports car.

"Nah, this is my car. I've been using the spare car while I waited for this." He ran a hand on the car hood grinning like a ten year old.

"Boys and their toys." Rory sighed.

"Just think, this car is as important to me as your books are important to you."

"My books cost ten times less than that car of yours!"

"It's a limited addition. Specially made for me."

"Really? You and a million other people."

"Do I look like a liar?"

"Uh huh." 

"I'm not a liar!" 

"Yeah, I believe you." Rory placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes glistening with sarcasm.

Tristan paused. "I'm not going to say it."  

"Say what?"

"You'll probably kill me."

"OK then…..I wanna know right now what you were thinking this instant Dugrey. I'm not made of delicate china, I can take criticism." She tapped her foot, with crossed arms waiting for his answer.

"I thought Miss Rory, angelic, goody two shoes, and pretty Gilmore….." Rory slightly blushed at the last compliment. "…..Is the reincarnation of the anti-christ."

"Does everybody think I'm a goody two shoes?" Rory thought back to her little conversation with Summer.

Rory was unaware that Tristan had heard the conversation between her and Summer.

"Not anymore….. anti- christ."

She slapped Tristan on the arm.

"Owww!" Tristan grabbed his arm rubbing it. 

"That was hardly anything. Even the princess in the princess and the pea can hack that."

"Yeah. Men are babies. Haven't you watch Anastasia?"

"Tristan you're not a man, you're a little boy who watches girly movies like Anastasia."

"I was bored and when I turned on the TV it was on. And if you want the truth you hit like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"You know what I mean. You hit like a poshy girl."                     

"Poshy?"

"Omigod, I broke a nail!" He mimicked in a girly voice.

"It's getting pretty cold, I think we should get going. Don't want you to catch a cold now, your mommy might fire me and there goes my babysitting career. I hear there is a bronchitis outbreak in this area." Rory brushed off some lint on her skirt.

"Very funny. Hahaha," he dryly replied, "you're right it is getting cold." 

Tristan opened the car door. "Milady?"

Rory laughed at his phony British accent. She decided to play along.

"Why thank you Mr Dugrey." 

Tristan closed the door after she went in and ran around and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Let's get out of here," and they sped out of the parking lot. 

 A/N: Sorry but this was kind of a filler- in chapter. OK, it was a longish filler-in chapter. I feel really bad about not updating and I need to buy some time. My idea machine a.k.a my brain has been going thru some technical difficulties [I HAVE A SLIGHT CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!!!]. Once I get a few ideas and some inspiration etc. I'll post chapter 11 ASAP. Now all I need to do is figure out what's gonna happen at Tristan's house….

Maria

P.S Thankyou for the reviews


	11. They're a mysterious mob, mothers

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Nice to know you have not forgotten this fic! Love can be a pain in the butt- Chapter eleven 

"I want coffee." Rory said aloud pouting. Tristan glanced at Rory, who looked as if she was going to cry any second.

"Don't you think it's embarrassing enough that you cried in front of Starbucks when you read the closed sign? It looked like you'd just seen a ghost. Not to mention the weird looks I received when I was trying to calm down a three year old Rory." 

"You're not making things any easier." 

"If you're lucky there might just be some coffee at my house." 

"You know while we are at your house…." Rory paused "….we could do some studying and stuff." Rory quietly suggested.

"I know you love school but one word. Friday. You have a whole forty-eight hours to do any studying. Plus you're doing fine. Last time I heard you aced the quiz."  

Tristan momentary looked at Rory before he went on.

"You know, school isn't everything. If school wasn't mandatory you'd probably be this wild player actress who parties till 4 in the morning and two months later, sent into a drug rehabilitation center." Tristan added.

"In other words, you know that that's never going to happen. Anyway, heading back to the real world we can hang out afterwards? And, I need to maintain those marks."

"I can't believe you are begging me to study on a Friday." 

"Please? Now that was begging. Before it was suggesting. And did I mention that I will feel a teeny bit better." Rory pointed out.

"...Fine. But if I happen to go insane, you're gonna have to pay for my shrink. Considering you are the person at fault."

"Fault smault. Knew you could never say no to me." Rory patted him on the leg. 

'True, true.' Tristan thought to himself.

The car slowed as Tristan turned right into a long driveway. After a few seconds a three-storey brick mansion came into view. It was smaller than Grandma's and unlike other mansions it actually looked warm and inviting.

"Nice place." 

"Thanks." Tristan stopped the car in front of the entrance.

They both got out of the car and Tristan led Rory inside.

Rory looked around. 'Wow!'Rory made her way into the living room.Rory looked around and she stopped at a painting of a beach, a small boy was standing in the middle looking out towards the ocean. Tristan stood next to her and stared at it as well.

"My mom painted that when I was six."

"It's really good." Rory admired the painting.

"Why don't we get something to eat before we head up and start studying on a *Friday*?" He emphasised the last bit.

Rory sighed. "Lead the way whiner. "

"I'm not a whiner. I'm just a normal teenager who wants to relax after a long day."

Tristan took Rory's hand and led her to the kitchen. Rory found a lady, presumably Mrs Dugrey, sitting at the counter reading a book.

"Hey mom." Tristan let go of Rory's hand and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. Mrs Dugrey looked up at Rory and smiled.

"Hello. You must be Rory. I'm Tristan's mom, well that should be really obvious, eh?  Call me Cathy." 

"Nice to meet you Cathy." Rory smiled back. 

Cathy stood up and headed to the coffee maker. "Would you like some coffee?" 

Rory instantly smiled at the word 'coffee'.

"Yes please!" Rory was unable to hide the excitement.

Cathy laughed. "I take it that we are alike. My husband lightly threatened to take the coffee maker away from me. Boy did he get an ear full. Non coffee lovers such as my husband should know that coffee lovers take their coffee very seriously." 

"I totally agree."

She poured Rory a cup and handed it to her. Rory took it drinking it all in one go.

"Yum. You make killer coffee! I need to recommend you to my mom. If you're unlucky she'll be knocking on your door at one in the morning just to try."

Cathy laughed, " I'll watch out! Well I better get going, need to pick up Michael before I head to the airport." Cathy stood up picking up car keys.

"Airport?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, I forgot to tell you. This was all last minute. Your dad and I are going to the Bahamas tonight. Michael is just going to tag along. Apparently a colleague of your dad is eloping for the fifth time and we need to be there. We should be back on Monday."

"Have fun then." Tristan replied grabbing any junk [food] he could get his hands on.

"I'm sure we won't." Cathy dully replied. She turned to Rory "I'm sorry that I'm not able to stay and tell you embarrassing stories about my little mutt! How about next weekend? I could also show you his baby book. It has this cute pic of Tristan in the sho….."

"Mom! Didn't you say you had to go?" Tristan interrupted, while ushering her towards the back door.

"Fine Mr. Girl talk pooper." Cathy muttered. "Be good and don't burn down the house. You father will throw a fit."

With that she went out the back door after winking at Tristan.

Tristan shook his head.

"You're mom's real nice. And who's Michael?" Rory asked taking some of the junk from him. 

"Michael's the elder sibling wreaking havoc in Hartford and you only like my mom for her coffee." 

"And I thought one Dugrey boy was already a hand full!"

Rory followed Tristan who started heading up the stairs. 

"And that's not true! You're mom's really down-to-earth. Why didn't that get pass down to you? Now that's the question of the century," she shook her head, "I hope you know 

I'm joking. You are one of the most down to earth guys I know. Well at first I though you were an arrogant rich kid but I guess looks can really be deceiving." Rory smiled. 

"Thanks." Tristan managed to muster. 

"Your welcome."

They headed down the end of the hall. Tristan stopped at a door and opened it letting Rory step in first.

Rory looked around. It was a typical guys room. There were posters on the light blue walls and some clothes were scattered on the indigo carpet. In one corner was a TV and in the middle a humungous bed.

"I see this is the love nest."

"Nah, I stick to a rule. It's their house or somewhere else. I never bring a girl here."

"….. You didn't have to tell me that." Rory bit her lip "So, am I like the first girl you ever brought here?"

"Uh yeah, I've never had a girlfriend," he smirked at his mistake, " I mean a friend who is a girl."

Her eyes gazed over to the corner of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw a big bookshelf housing many books.

"You read?" She ran over to the bookshelf.

"Are you surprised, Mary?" He dropped the junk food onto the floor and walked over to her.

"You don't look like a reader." She simply replied running a hand through the spines of books.

"I remember you saying that 'looks can be deceiving.'"

"Well, you didn't say anything." 

"You didn't ask."

"Well the fact that we've been friends for awhile and I didn't know you like reading as much as me, makes me a really bad friend. Bad Rory!" She slapped her hand.

"There's more books downstairs in the library. These are just my favourites. And you know, nobody loves reading as much as you do."

"True."  

She turned to Tristan. 

"You know, I don't feel like studying anymore." Rory picked up the object from the floor that had caught her eye, holding it in front of Tristan's face.

"So, Lord of the rings? Three hours of remarkable literature brought to life?"

"Hell yeah!" Rory responded jumping onto his bed and settling herself.

 Three hours later, Rory sat up and stretched.

"I could watch that movie over and over again. And don't you reckon Orlando Bloom is hot as Legolas? It's the ears and the hair that seems really appealing. Not to mention the eyes!" she paused, "Tristan?"

She stared at his lying form on the bed. He had fallen asleep. 'He looks so adorable and so vulnerable.' Rory continued to stare at him. She could see his chest rise and fall with every breath. For some uncanny reason, watching him sleep made her heart flutter. Actually, her heart had been doing that on regular intervals whenever she was near him. Tristan began to stir. She smiled.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. You know Peter Jackson and J.R.R Tolkien should be offended that you slept through their movie/story."

"I'm tired. Unlike you energiser bunny, some people e.g. me need to sleep once in a while."

"Caffeine has its perks. And the night is for sleeping."

"It is night." He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow as she got off the bed and walked to the window, she looked out. It was pretty dark when she saw snowflakes falling onto the snow-covered backyard. Rory squealed.

"Omigod Tristan! It's snowing! I need to tell my mom!"

She ran to the phone in Tristan's room. And dialled her number.

It was the 20th ring. 

'She's probably looking for the phone. Mom its under the couch'__

Lorelai- Hello?

Rory- Hey mom!

Lorelai- Rory? The phone was under the couch and I had to stretch my arm like that dude from fantastic four to fetch it.

Rory- Guess what? It's snowing!

Lorelai- You think? Magical things are going to happen my child."

Rory- Well when I get home…

Lorelai-  Not so fast little one. There is no way you are going to be on the road while its dark and snowy. I don't want my kid to be road kill. You'll need to stay at Tristan's overnight. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning if weather permits. Can I talk to Tristan?

Rory handed the phone to Tristan who lazily took it.

Lorelai- Tristan?

Tristan- Hi Lorelai.

Lorelai- Listen, Rory's staying at your house overnight. If you try anything, I will hunt you down and remove a very important body organ you'll need if you want to have kids…in the future of course.

Tristan- What is it with Gilmore's and my *anatomy*. Anyway, relax! I'll never do anything that would hurt Rory.

There was a long pause.

Tristan- Lorelai? You still there?

Lorelai beamed. It was sooo obvious.

Lorelai- Yeah. Don't break the circle of trust. Anyway I just wanted to say that stuff to unintentionally scare you. I know you will never hurt Rory because you love her.

Tristan gulped. 

Tristan- Am I that transparent?

Lorelai- No offence but you're not exactly good at hiding your feelings.

Tristan- …..Non-taken, so see you tomorrow?

Lorelai- Yes you will

Tristan- OK. See ya then."

Lorelai- Bye.

Tristan hung up the phone.

"I take it she threatened you." Rory inquired.

"Kinda."

Rory was about to open her mouth when the whole room went pitch black. Rory jumped clutching onto Tristan.

"You afraid of the dark?"

"No, I was just surprised." Rory lamely replied.

"Sure." Tristan nodded, not believing her. "Must have blown a fuse, I'll go change the light bulb." 

Tristan opened his bedroom door only to see the hall pitch black as well. He turned to Rory.

"I guess there's a blackout." He examined Rory, and she appeared to be calm. 

Rory looked at Tristan who seemed to be staring at her. 'Thank God he can't read my thoughts!' For some weird twisted reason, she didn't want to be alone in the house with him. Their friendship was the best thing Rory could ask for but for some odd reason she felt it wasn't enough. She'd been having that odd feeling for a few weeks. All she knew right now was that she couldn't be alone with Tristan.

"I guess it's just you and me."

"Don't you have a maid?" Rory lamely asked. Most houses in Hartford had some form of maid. 

 "Um, no we don't, my mom grew up in a small town in California and she doesn't like the fact of another person waiting on someone else. So no maids, no butlers."

Long pause.

"Ooh, Mary are you afraid of being alone with me in a big dark house. Should I be insulted or flattered?"

'I'm stuck in a blacked out house with a guy I might actually be in love with! Is everything fine!?' Rory covered her mouth as she thought that. 'Omigod, I did not just think that?'

 

A/N: So what's the verdict? I'll try to update ASAP. Keyword 'try'

A quick shout out to Becky. Thanks for the chapter one title and thanks a bunch in general. We apologize to any vegetarians who find that offending.

And I would like to recommend another trory fic with a twist that a very good friend of mine is writing. I'm not being bias but I think it is seriously good. 'A thousand miles' by Butter. Check it out!

Maria

P.S: Please note that I'm from Australia. Meaning that I don't' know how the US school system works except the things I get from the TV and books. And I know it's pretty weird that it is snowing in late autumn (people start school in autumn/fall right? Or is it actually normal for it to snow at the end of autumn in Connecticut?) according to my calculations of this stories time span. But remember weather does really freaky things sometimes. Please just go with it? Thanks!


	12. Complications

Love can be a pain in the butt- Chapter twelve

[Recap:]

"Ooh, Mary are you afraid of being alone with me in a big dark house. Should I be insulted or flattered?"

'I'm stuck in a blacked out house with a guy I might actually be in love with! Is everything fine!?' Rory covered her mouth as she thought that. 'Omigod, I did not just think that?'

[Now:]

Rory sat in the passenger seat of the jeep. The bags under her eyes were evident. She didn't sleep a wink last night. Rory yawned.

"You seem awfully quiet." Lorelai asked. Her eyes glued to the road ahead of her.

It stopped snowing a few hours earlier and the roads were still being cleared by the snowploughs.

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Does wanting to leave Tristan's house so quickly go under the heading stuff? You did call me at six o'clock on a Saturday morning to come pick you up." 

Rory sighed. Ever since last night she felt….really awkward around him. She became extremely self-conscience whenever they talked and touched, not to mention the fact that they slept in the same room, in the same bed! The electric heater stopped so they had to use body warmth to avoid freezing their butts off. If she could, she'd sue electricity. 

'Fate's cruel. Do I even believe in fate?' Rory thought to herself. "As mom puts it, only believe in things if it's good. Don't believe in things that are bad.' Rory nodded to herself. 'And this big dilemma right now isn't looking good.'  

"So how's the conversation with your thoughts going?" Lorelai broke the silence.

"Peachy." Rory glumly replied.

"I take it you had a disagreement while locked up in the Dugrey palace?" 

"No. Everything was fine. He was…. great " Rory replied. 

'Why does he have to be too great?' Rory sighed.

**************

Tristan threw a book; it hit the wall landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thump.

"What happened?" he said aloud to himself.

_/"Ooh, Mary are you afraid of being alone with me in a big dark house. Should I be insulted or flattered?"/_

He waited for her comeback, a witty comment scolding him about his ego. But it didn't come. He saw her tense up and cover her mouth as if she saw an axe murderer raising his axe behind Tristan. He turned around to check, there was nothing there, unless she was like that boy from the sixth sense who could see dead people. 

He had left Rory in his room when he went to fetch torches and candles. When he came back Rory was really quiet. Very odd for someone who liked to babble and talk till the cows came home. Tristan couldn't exactly figure what had happened between him and Rory. 

The rest of the night was spent in the dark with uncomfortable silence and small talk. And then Rory decided to call it a night, saying she was really tired and that when they wake up in the morning the power would be working again. So there, he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, feeling alone even though Rory was right next to him, till two in the morning where he finally drifted off to sleep. 

He flopped onto his bed. That's when he sadly concluded that… 'We aren't meant to be.' 

He sighed. 'I might as well move on and face the fact that Rory and I will only ever be friends.' He scowled at the last part. 

He scratched his forehead. 'Good luck at that Dugrey.'

**************

As Lorelai parked the jeep in the driveway, Rory jumped out and headed up the porch steps. Once inside she lazily dragged herself to her bedroom flopping onto her bed with a loud thud. She groaned.

'Something's not right' Lorelai thought to herself, as she headed to Rory's room. 'What happened at Tristan's?' 

"Tired?" Lorelai appeared in Rory's bedroom.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." she covered her face with her arm.

"Rory, tell me you didn't…you know?" Lorelai tried to hide the worry in her voice. She failed.

Rory sat up, staring at Lorelai.

"Mom! You're talking to Rory here. The level headed, always in control daughter," she paused lying back on the bed, "who tackles her problems head on…" she added quietly.

Rory didn't see Lorelai's confused and concerned face.

'Except this one' Rory thought. She closed her eyes and heard the door shut. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone began to ring. Rory waited for a few seconds before finally getting up to answer it, as she reached the door the ringing stopped. Rory mumbled to herself before flopping onto her bed again, closing her eyes in the process. A minute later she heard a knock on the door.

"Rory?"

Rory opened her eyes and stared at Lorelai.

"Phone." Lorelai handed over the phone and Rory grabbed it. She waited till her mom was in the kitchen.

Rory- What is it?

Her tone was a bit forceful and annoyed.

Tristan- And hello to you to. Did the princess wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Rory softened.

Rory- Sorry

Tristan- All's good. Listen, I forgot to ask you something. I know you don't necessarily like socialite parties. But I was hoping that you could accompany me at my grandpa's retirement party. You know, come share the burden with me?

Rory- As a date?

Tristan- Not quite. Just two friends having a great night in a backyard. If weather permits.

'Just friends? Oh.' Rory had no idea why she seemed disappointed. She shook her head. 

Rory- When is it?

Tristan- Two weeks time

Rory- Sure. I'd love to share the burden with you.

There was silence for a short while

Rory- Uh Tristan?

Tristan- Yeah.

Rory- I'm sorry if I acted all weird and strange last night and this morning.

'Since I'm not sure how I feel about you anymore.' She added to herself.

Tristan- Sorry? I didn't notice anything weird about you while you were here. What are you apologising for?

So he was lying. 

Rory- Well I'm still sorry.

Rory yawned.

Tristan- You tired?

Rory- Sorta. Didn't get much sleep last night.

Tristan- Go sleep.

'How can she be tired?' Tristan thought. 'I swear she was asleep the whole night.'

Rory- I should. See you at school?

Tristan- Yeah.

Rory- Bye

Tristan- Bye. And Rory?

Rory- Uh huh

Tristan- Sweet dreams. 

A/N: I had to skip. I needed to get the ball rolling. Three chapters have been based on one day and I know it was cruel to leave out the whole blackout thing but at least I mentioned the key facts on what happened that night. You also might be thinking 'Why the hell has she got phone conversations in each chapter?' well the telephone is a marvellous invention and is considered a necessity to every teenager [especially females] around the world besides the computer and Internet. Oh and TV too!

Stay tuned and look out for chapter 13. It would be coming very soon. 

Maria

P.S [these P.S's must piss you off eh?] If you like, I can email you to tell you when I have updated a chapter. It's the least I could do considering my irregular updating habit. All you need to do is leave your email in the review and I'll be happy to send you a message. : )


	13. TTP: Total package

Love can be a pain in the butt- Chapter 13

Gilmore house

Sunday

Rory yawned as she stared at her neatly pressed uniform, hanging on the door of her wardrobe. She then diverted her eyes to the ceiling.  

'I like Tristan; he's a really, really great friend. I can't fall for him.' Rory thought. 'I haven't fallen for Tristan. That whole 'I'm stuck in a blacked out house with a guy I might actually be in love with' thing was just some verbal form of a panic attack. Predicaments like blackouts makes you think of really illogical thoughts…' She was lying, she really knew that she wasn't exactly pinpoint sure how she felt towards Tristan and it was driving her insane. 

'Denial, denial, denial' the word sang in her head over and over again like a broken record.  

It was exactly at 4am in the morning that she decided to come back down to earth and face reality.

She'd fallen for Tristan. And she'd fallen hard. 

She got out of bed and ran to Lorelai's room.

"Mom!" Rory tried to shake Lorelai awake.

"Wha? Is there something wrong?" Lorelai opened an eyelid. She closed it. " Go back to sleep, it's four in the morning and I have work later on." Still feeling Rory's presence, Lorelai opened both eyes and saw the desperate look on Rory's face. 

Lorelai instantly sat up and ushered Rory to climb in.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm falling for Tristan, I mean I've fallen for him..…I *really* like him." 

Lorelai chuckled silently to herself. 

 "You never felt this way with Dean, is your extraordinarily intelligent mother precise?"

" Ooh, my mom using big words? When did this happen?" 

" Hey! Don't avoid the question. Is it a yes or a no?"

"…Yes, my extraordinarily intelligent mother is precise. I can't stop thinking about him. God! Ever since that night you accused me of liking Tristan…actually it started way before that except it wasn't as much it is now. I can't believe I've seriously been deluding myself! I am such an idiot! Actually, if I called myself an idiot it would be an insult to all the idiots in the world! No! What I am is something that does not exist in any language in the entire universe!" Rory drew in a big breath.

Lorelai smiled. 

"Then my pretty, don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but you haven't fallen for Tristan."

" What? I haven't?" 

" Nope. You're in love with him and… you got it you got it bad…" Lorelai tried to impersonate Usher but let's just say it was a poorly done job.

"There's a difference between fallen and in love?"

"Well, in moi's eyes fallen is classified as succumbing to one's charm, in love is when…well when you're in love…but in other people's eyes, fallen and love may be the same."

"In love with Tristan." Rory loudly stated to herself.

"Do you feel much better?"

"I know but I don't know what I feel. How can you fall in love so quickly? You have to at least know the person for a *while* while…I get tingles."

"Tingles?"

"Whenever we touch, I feel as if someone has reached inside of me and touched my spine with an electrical wire. At first it was intense, almost unbearable but later on it's become quite wonderful?" She paused for a second "warm and fuzzy, with spoonfuls of sweetness…" she nodded to herself "…I feel like I'm describing the sun."

Silence.

"Mom?"

"I envy you."

"Why?"

"I wish I could feel like you do about someone. He's a keeper Rory."

"A keeper?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Lorelai asked

"Huh?"

"Every person has a soul mate, that one other person that is completely compatible with them no matter how much others may not think. Some people never ever find their soul mate and they usually live their whole life with a feeling of incompleteness. You are lucky cause from what I hear I think you found your soul mate." 

Rory pondered at what her mother said. She looked at her expecting to see Lorelai's usual goofy self but was surprised to see that she was being dead serious. She swallowed the laugh that had wanted to come out. 

"I didn't know you believed in that stuff." 

"Well my pretty, you never asked."

"Is that why you couldn't marry dad and Max because they weren't your *soul mate*?" Rory wasn't sure where she stood on 'soul mates'. She still thought the theory was kind of ridiculous. But for the sake of her mother, she'll try to be a little open minded.

"Yeah, I guess so. But don't get me wrong, I do love your father, I will always love him because he gave me you and that's priceless but he's not my soul mate. And I want to continue waiting for my soul mate."

"Mom, could there be any possibility that your soul mate could be right under your nose?" Rory asked thinking about a certain individual who wore a blue baseball cap and flannel shirts.

"Who?"

"Mom, isn't it obvious? Luke."

"Luke?"

"Yes Luke. I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him mom. I may not be an expert in love but even a toddler can see the sparks between you."

"Luke."

"Yes Luke. See him tomorrow morning and figure it out. If I'm wrong then I'm wrong, but if I'm right mom then you can be really happy."

"If I listen to you then you need to listen to me."

"About what?"

"Tristan, silly. When you see him at school in a few hours, figure it out." 

"But I don't want to be in love with him!" Rory cried.

"You don't?" Lorelai surprised with Rory's outburst.

"I love being friends with him."

"But it's killing you, how you cannot be anything more? Well if it isn't killing you now, it's going to kill you later. Literally of course." Lorelai stared at Rory before she continued. "He's not going to be on the shelf for long. With that face and that body…" 

Rory glared at Lorelai.

"…I know, it's what inside that counts, well it won't be long till other girls see the real Tristan and there will be an even longer line of girls lining up to be with him all the way from Timbuktu." 

Rory thought of what Lorelai had said.

"I need to get back to sleep." Rory got off Lorelai's bed and headed towards the door.

"Rory?"

Rory turned.

"You've found your TTP. Be glad."

"Mom, where's your Usher cd's?"

"No where. Now didn't you say you had to go to sleep? You don't want to have bags under your eyes when you tell Tristan that you love him." Lorelai sweetly beamed.

"Ugh! Good morning mom. And thanks."

"Good morning to you too. And no problem Mrs. Tristan Dugrey."

Rory walked out of Lorelai's bedroom after scowling at her.

Lorelai snuggled under her doona. 'Lane, where's my 50 bucks?'

A/N: To be truly honest, for me, this is one of the weirdest chapters I've ever written in the history of 'Love can be a pain in the butt'. Please review and tell me what you think…cuz I really appreciate your feedback (especially the positive ones!)  : )

By the way thanks for the reviews. And to the people who gave me their emails, do you want me to continue emailing you when I have updated? 

3 Maria

P.S [my infamous P.S's] I plan on posting a new fic in the near future. It's called 'Just like Chocolate' but the title is subject to change. And yes, it's a trory! Watch out for it!


	14. If love’s a game then I must be a player

A/N: Hi! Long time no hear, eh? Sorry about the wait…just had exams…and prior to that I was studying for it so I didn't have time to work on this fic. If you are wondering what TTP means, it stands for 'total package' or is it 'the total package'…either way you get the drift…it's a song by Usher, pretty cool.

Love can be a pain in the butt- Chapter fourteen

Chilton 

Monday morning

Rory nervously took out her calculus books out of her locker. Any minute and Tristan would grace the halls with his presence and meet her here to walk her to her first class. She could feel the butterflies in her tummy, and her whole body shook. 

'Why am I so damn nervous! Get a grip here girl! Remember its just Tristan…' 

Rory thought back to her conversation with her mother this morning. 

'Yeah. It's just Tristan…' 

The thought made her legs buckle and she had to grab onto her locker door for support. The simple task was impossible since her sweaty hands made her hastily slide to the floor. 

'I'm really nervous. And I must look like a real clumsy idiot.' Rory sat on the floor and banged the back of her head on another locker.

Rory slumped even further. 

She straightened when she heard a soft chuckle. She looked up to Paris who tried to hide a smile.

"Don't ask." Rory mumbled.

"I already know the answer." 

Paris held out her hand and Rory gladly accepted it. 

'For such a small person, Paris sure does have a strong grip.' Rory thought to herself.

"Answer?" Rory asked.

"I believe that you decided to come back down to earth and face reality?" Paris rhetorically asked "So when's the big date? Do I get to be in the wedding?"

Rory glared at Paris. 

"What is it with you and my mom about me getting married to Tristan? Geez! I haven't even had the chance to tell him about my true feelings and then you people start shoving ideas of marriage!" Rory took a deep breath.

Paris was still beaming. Rory shook her head.

"Sneak." Rory simply replied as she slammed her locker closed.

"Sometimes you gotta play rough. Tactics make you go further then your set goals."

Rory snorted. "Sinking to an all time low in trying to pry info from a person."

"So Rory, when do you plan on telling Tristan?"

"When my hands stops sweating, the butterflies go away and when I am able to speak fluent English than stuttering gibberish."

"Your that nervous?"

"Weird eh? I should be nervous over something else, not over some proclamation to a male that happens to be Tristan Dugrey!" She sighed.

"Weird? Maybe, but seriously when do you plan on telling him?"

"Anywhere but here. Chilton isn't exactly an ideal place to tell someone you're in love with him. Plus, this place is jinxed. I told Dean that I loved him here and look what happened?"

"Jess gave him a black eye?"

"Your sense of humor is improving. So how are things between the two of you?"

"Nice."

"Nice?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nice is too general. It's the king of word you'd use when something's not too good and is just pushing it."

"Is fabulous better?"

"For a Harvard hopeful and with that immense vocabulary of yours, that will do."

*****************

Tristan was heading to meet Rory at her locker. 

'Platonic.' He hated that word. It was a last preference for an adjective to describe the relationship between Rory and himself. 

He was putting himself to the test. If he can get through the whole day in the presence of Rory without thinking anything that is not plutonic; then he is well on his way to getting over her.

'Like that's going to happen' Tristan ran a hand through his messy hair. 'Enough with the pessimism Dugrey. It's ain't gonna get you no where.' 

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to see where he was going and he knocked into another student.

"Oh sorry!" 

The voice belonged to a girl. She was lanky with long auburn hair, and pale, creamy skin, but her eyes were what was the crowd drawer. They were deep green, shimmering like expensive emeralds; they were so glossy that he could even see his own reflection.

"I should be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was heading." Tristan replied.

She smiled. "I'm Allison Werrington. I just transferred from Alaska." She held out her hand.

"Tristan Dugrey." He took her hand and gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you Tristan."

They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"So where's your first class?" Tristan asked.

 Allison diverted her eyes to a piece of paper she was holding. 

"Umm…Calculus." She replied.

Tristan couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go walk you there, but we need to make a little detour. Gotta pick up a friend. She's got calculus next as well." 

"Really? Thanks."

'Friend. Rory is your friend.' He stated to himself. 'And Allison, I've gotta be an idiot to not realise she's good-looking.' He unconsciously licked his lips.

They walked in silence until Allison stopped. She turned to him.

"I was wondering…if you are free after school…you could give me a tour around the school…it's so big and it would be really nice of you if you could show me around?" Allison suggested, flashing a flirtatious smile as well as lightly touching his arm.

"…Sure, why not?" Tristan answered grinning.

'Oh god, what did I just agree to?' Tristan thought.

******************

Luke's

Lorelai pushed the door open as she looked for a possible place to sit. Making up her mind she made her way to the counter and took a seat at one of the old stools. Nervous, she tapped her nails on the counter waiting for Luke to appear out of nowhere. She looked around the diner to find it empty. 

'Just my luck.'

Lorelai had no idea what she was going to do. 

/'See him tomorrow morning and figure it out. If I'm wrong then I'm wrong, but if I'm right mom then you can be really happy'/

She nervously bit her lip as she saw Luke come down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He made his way behind the counter stopping right in front of Lorelai.

"Uh yeah."

Luke looked at Lorelai expectantly as he flipped out his notebook ready to take Lorelai's order.

Out of pure insanity, Lorelai grabbed Luke's shirt, pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. Parting away, Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled.

"I need to get back to work."

She quickly made her way outside, leaving a speechless Luke inside.

A/N: So what is the real agenda of this Allison chick? Well you just have to wait for the next chapter. As for Luke and Lorelai? Uh, well, what do you think? 

Thanks for the reviews…I really love your feedback and it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. A writer's ultimate high.

Maria 


	15. Don’t you wanna be more than friends?

WARNING: Long chapter ahead…

Love can be a pain in the butt – Chapter fifteen 

"Omigod! Paris look!" 

Rory motioned towards Tristan and a pretty girl talking. Rory could see the way they were standing close and the huge grins on their faces.

/ "…it won't be long till other girls see the real Tristan and there will be an even longer line of girls lining up to be with him all the way from Timbuktu" /

'Mom! Why'd you have to jinx it?' Rory angrily thought.  

She looked at Paris who took note of the situation.

"It's over Paris, I had to be such a stupid, sightless snail…" Rory's lips trembled.

"Rory, don't be silly. You're being too paranoid and illogical to know that you sound like a real lovesick idiot with limited blood flow to the brain… You're just overreacting."

Rory slowly processed what Paris had said. And it made sense.

"You're right."

"What do you mean I'm right? I'm always right." 

"Tsk." Rory shook her head.

She looked at Tristan and the 'mystery' girl walking towards them. Rory unconsciously grabbed onto Paris' arm.

"…Rory, I think you should let go a… tad bit." Paris whispered.

"Oh! Sorry." Rory let go and she distracted herself by playing with her backpack strap. 

She wished she could hate Tristan. She hated the way he was making her feel so nervous and…so stupidly idiotic. And she hated how he had to be…too good-looking.

'Too good-looking? Where did that come from?'

"Hey Rory." 

The confidence and calm came out from nowhere. Whoever or wherever this came from, Rory was eternally grateful.

"Hey yourself." Rory coolly replied.

"Paris." 

Paris simply nodded at his acknowledgement.

Rory was so tempted to stare daggers at the 'mystery' girl.

 '_I believe what you are feeling right now Rory Gilmore, is the feeling called jealousy?_' Rory's subconscious told her. 

Rory imagined locking her subconscious in a heavy iron box, weld it shut and throw it into a bottomless pit. Rory couldn't help but smile at that.

"What you so happy about?" Tristan asked her.

She looked up to meet Tristan's teasing gaze. 

"That Mr. Tristan Dugrey had graced me with his widely desired presence." Rory truthfully mocked.

"I knew it!" Tristan said going along with it.

"Knew what?" 

"Underneath that exterior of yours, you were truly…deeply…madly…in love with… me."

'What happened to the whole 'I'm not in love with Rory Gilmore' campaign?' Tristan asked himself. 

Rory eyed Tristan.

"Dream on, dear *friend*," she patted Tristan's shoulder.

"You have broken my heart," he emphasised by clutching his heart, "just when I was sure that you felt the same way as I do, " he shook his head, "you sure know how to shatter a poor and humble man's heart."

"Poor? Humble? You? I knew I should have watched CNN this morning."

Tristan was about to reply when they heard a cough.

Tristan and Rory turned to the cougher, the 'mystery' girl. The girl looked at Tristan anxiously and a bit mad she'd been left out.

"Sorry." Tristan apologised. "Rory, Paris, this is Allison."

"Hi." Allison smiled. 

A female could only decipher the connotation of that smile. 

There was a hint of female rivalry in that smile. Tristan did not see it but Rory and Paris could. 

Call her a hypocritical snob but she didn't like this Allison. 

So she was being bias, but there was something about her. It was the same way she felt about Summer. 

Not to mention her emotions have been going on a wild roller coaster ride for the past 6 hours. 

'Why not go through the cynical loop.'  

"Hi Alisa." Rory replied purposely, flashing a fake smile. 

Boy, did she want to give her 'the look'.

"It's Allison," she corrected.

"Sorry." Rory replied coldly.

She glanced at Tristan who was looking at her questionably.

'Great, I'm the bully, and she gets to be the victim.'

Paris looked at her giving her a 'you go girl' look as the bell rang.

"I guess I should get going." Paris spoke out shortly afterwards. "You know me and my tardiness record which of course is zilch." 

Paris shot Rory a 'be careful' look and she headed to her respective class. 

"Hey Rory, you got calculus don't you? Can you take Allison there?"

He waited for an answer and was confused at why Rory refused to look at him.

'What's wrong with you?' Tristan silently asked her. 'This isn't like you at all.' 

Rory finally turned to him. To avoid Tristan's gaze, she looked at his chin.

"Sure."

"Thanks Rory." 

He turned to Allison. 

"You're in good hands. See you after school."

'After school?' Rory questioned to herself.

"Yeah. After school." Allison smiled.

Both girls watched Tristan as he disappeared round the corner. Once out of sight, Rory turned to Allison.

"Sorry about that. I think I should get my hearing checked." 

'OK! So I'm not really sorry! But it's only polite to at least pretend. What's that saying? 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer' but is Allison an enemy? Without a doubt she is.'

"No worries. I tend to have a short memory too." Allison replied.

'So are you saying I'm stupid?' Rory thought. 

She knew she should stop negatively criticising whatever Allison said. What she was doing was proving that she was low. But, it's not like she could help it.

'She's after him. Like a female praying mantis ready to pounce on her mate! She wants my guy!' Rory's train of thoughts came to a halt. 'My guy…Tristan's not mine. He's free for taking. Oh god, I feel so bad! I'm thinking of Tristan as if he were some…'

"Rory, shouldn't we be heading to class?" Allison asked.

Rory snapped out of her reverie.

"We should."

Rory moved first, with Allison walking beside her.

"So, when did you come to Hartford?" Rory asked, trying to make conversation.

"Saturday. You know, you're the second person to not ask me if I were *rich*. Which of course, am happy to say I am."

Rory chose to ignore her last comment.

"Second?" 

"Yeah. Tristan was the first. He's going to show me around Chilton after school." 

Rory could tell she added the last bit purposely. 

"That's very sweet of him," she said through her teeth.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?"

Rory paused at the question thinking of a smart answer.

"Not at the moment." 

"You think I got a chance with him?" Allison asked as they reached the classroom. 

Rory looked at her and she diverted her eyes towards the front of the classroom. 

Mr Fred was at the front; while the rest of the class looked at him, ready to fall asleep.

'We're late.' Rory thought as Mr Fred saw her. 

"Guess who decided to join us." Mr Fred happily announced to the class. The lines on his forehead were very visible.

'He's in a bad mood. This is going to be tough Gilmore.' 

Rory flashed a smile.

"Sorry we're late."

"We're?" he asked, and then he finally acknowledged Allison's presence. "You must be the new student. Name?" 

"Allison Werrington."

"OK, Rory, hurry up and get seated. You too Allison." Mr Fred directed. 

'He must be going through the male version of menopause.' Rory thought as she took a seat at the back.

Allison sat next to her on the right.

Mr Fred had begun writing exercises on the board as Rory fished out her notebook and pen.

Five minutes later…

"Hey, Rory?" Allison whispered.

Rory stopped what she was doing, irritated that she had to be interrupted from her work.

"Yes?" she replied not bothering to look at her.

"About before. You think I got a chance with him?"

Rory wanted to scream. 'Can't she wait till the end of class?'

"Now's not the time." Rory answered, still not looking at her.

"I wanna know."

Rory put down her pen with forced gentleness. 

"I don't know." Rory said.

"You don't know? Come on, you're his friend." Allison forcefully urged.

"And?"

"You should know him pretty well."

"So?"

Rory could see that she was frustrating Allison. She went back to her work.

She could hear Allison rip out a page and loudly scribble on it. Afterwards, she threw the piece of paper at Rory; it landed on her open page.

Rory picked it up and read:

Have you slept with Tristan?

Bewildered at the question that came out of nowhere, she turned sharply to look at Allison.

"Where did that come from?" Rory whispered angry.

"Don't get your granny panties in a twist. I wanted your attention, which I finally got. Plus I wanted to see what I'm up against. Although with your response I'll take your answer as a no." she smiled smugly.

"See what your up against?"

"I'm not stupid. You were reluctant to answer me directly before and I had this inkling you might not want to be his friend; you want to be more." she added "My inklings are usually a 100% accurate."

Rory raised an eyebrow. 

"I can handle a little competition. I know you don't like me and the feeling is mutual. However, a little advice, I'll back down if I were you, seems to me you don't know how to play dirty, and dirty is what I plan to play." she smiled again. 

'She's been at this school for only a few hours and she already thinks she's Queen Victoria.'

Allison's smile disappeared as Rory chuckled.

"Sorry to break it to you, *Allison* but the earth doesn't revolve around you, it revolves around the sun! So don't think you can just boss me around like some servant of yours."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Mr Fred had been watching the two of them.

Rory inadvertently waved the note around as she looked at Allison waiting for a reply. 

Allison suddenly smiled. Rory was confused at Allison's response. 

Just then, Rory heard loud breathing next to her. She turned to face Mr Fred. He snatched the note and flipped it.

"Lets see what couldn't wait till later."

He cleared his voice, the whole class looked at him.

"Have you slept with Tristan?" Mr Fred read slightly amused. 

The rest of the class looked at her.

Rory closed her eyes to remain calm. Allison thought this would humiliate her, little did she know this would blow up in her face.

"Allison is unaware that Tristan and I are only friends. I don't sleep with my guy friends like Allison does." Rory loudly stated.

Ooh's and cat noises could be heard around the class.

Allison glared at her. 

"Miss Gilmore, please get your things and go to the office. That will give you some time to reflect on your immature annotations before you see Headmaster Charleston. I will not tolerate this kind of attitude especially from the vice president."

Rory's mouth was wide open. 'I'm being sent to the principal's office? It's not like I swore or try to hit her.'

She glanced at Allison who was smiling. 

Mr Fred turned around.

"Miss Werrington, I don't think you'll be smiling when you found out that you'll be going to see the Headmaster as well. What a disappointment, you've been here for less than a day," he turned towards the class, "and this goes to the rest of the class. See this as an example of why you should not misbehave."  

The whole class was dead quiet.

"Miss Gilmore and Miss Werrington, you're holding up the class."

Rory stood; she shoved her equipment into her backpack and walked outside, slamming the door.

***********

The sky was overcast, and the grounds were covered with last night's snow. Just then, a light drizzle of snow began to fall, Tristan guided Allison to an under croft. 

Allison shook off the snowflakes out of her hair as Tristan looked around.

 The grounds were deserted.

'What kind of person would want to stay out in the snow?' Tristan asked himself. 

'_Rory would_.' 

He still couldn't figure out why Rory had acted the way she did this morning. If he didn't agree to show Allison around he would be asking her right this minute.  

He glanced at Allison who appeared content.  

"You seem happy about getting sent to the headmaster's office this morning." 

She looked at him.

"It was worth it. How'd you find out?"

"I have my sources."

"Your sources are inaccurate."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I wasn't the only one who got sent to the principal's office."

"You weren't?"

"Nope. Your friend Rory got sent too. Like I said it was worth it."

"Worth it?" 

"Apparently, that bitch said some pretty cruel things."

"Like what?" 

'…cuz what she said was probably true.' Tristan added.

"She called me whore."

'…because you are one.'

Tristan clenched his fists.

"Well it's not like I go around landing every guy I see. I do have my standards." Allison tilted her head suggestively, as she slowly walked towards him.

"I happen to have high *standards* too." Tristan slowly replied trying to suppress his anger.  

She stopped. The smile she had disappeared as she warily stared at him. She then turned away.

"You must be in love with her." Allison quietly stated.

'For a bitch she's pretty smart.'

"I am," he answered assertively. He added, "and as much as I try to suppress it, I will always love Rory whether I like it or not. Nothing can change that," he was saying it more to himself, than Allison. 

"Oh god, you must really hate me. Talking about her like that and stuff." 

A tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it.

"Sorry, this is the first time I've ever been… rejected. You probably don't understand." 

"Life's a bitch. I'd rather get rejected by a million girls, than get rejected by one girl repeatedly," he replied earnestly.

She looked at him and began to laugh. He couldn't help but laugh as well at what he said.

"I think I'm going to go now, try and rebuild my pride."

She smiled shortly before leaving the under croft.

*************** 

It wasn't a real surprise that Tristan found Rory at her locker filling up her backpack to beyond its capacity. He slowly walked towards her leaning on the locker next to hers.

"What's with the cold shoulder this morning? Allison's pretty… nice."

Rory stopped packing. Rory wanted to say,

'Nice? Would you like it if you knew she's a real self assured…dare I say it…bitch, and you get a double load of homework cause you weren't able to do any work because of her? Oh, and you got sent to the principal's office as well.'

She turned to him. Only to say,

"Why, wasn't she to your liking?"

"She's not my type, remember I go for the girls with substance." 

"Allison has substance. It's a cross between lithium and mercury," she scathingly commented. 

She continued to fill up her backpack. She heard Tristan softly chuckle.

"A little bird told me you got sent to the Headmaster's office. What did you say?"

"Say?"

"C'mon, my little Mary isn't exactly known to settle things with fists and scratching."

'He's calling me Mary again, should that be a good thing or a bad thing?'

"I said…something along the lines that she was… promiscuous." Rory euphemised.

There was no way she was ever going to say that she got sent to the headmaster's office because of him, indirectly.

"And you call yourself a Good Samaritan." Tristan shook his head, as if disappointed.

"I never said I was a Good Samaritan," she replied defensively as she put her hands on her hips.

He laughed.

"Were you jealous Mary?" Tristan asked out of nowhere.

"No!" Rory lied "What makes you think that?"

Tristan knowingly glanced at Rory. 

'Why do I have to be such a bad liar?'

"We're not dating so how can I be jealous of you?" Rory asked.

He smirked; she could see his eyes twinkle as he playfully backed her to a locker.

"I dunno. If we were dating, would you be jealous? You don't strike me as the jealous type."

He lightly trailed his fingers up her arms, knowing it would irritate Rory. He had the sudden urge to kiss her.  

'He's just playing around…oh god, this is a bit too close' Rory uneasily thought.

The way Tristan was staring at her made goose bumps form on her skin, she desperately wanted to swallow the lump in her throat and she could feel her heart was beating faster. She really wanted to kiss him. 

As if he could read her mind he slowly leaned in, just millimetres from her mouth he stopped.

He couldn't, he didn't want to do something that Rory would regret, even if he wouldn't regret it. He slowly moved back.

Rory wanted to grab him but she was too paralysed from being so close to him.

"I should go. Want me to drive you home?" Tristan asked awkwardly.

"Uh…no it's okay. I'm meeting Paris in the library and she's gonna give me a lift home."  

"OK, see you tomorrow," he managed a smile and then headed down the hall.

Rory sunk back onto the locker and let out a frustrated groan.          

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever written, I really needed to get some things out of the way. 

You may be thinking Rory is out of character but she isn't. Everyone has a jealous streak, it's like a volcano, and it can be dormant or active. Also, females have a little thing called PMS and that tends to bring out the bitchiness in them. Basically the purpose of the character Allison, was to bring out the jealousy and bitchiness out of Rory.

And I know some people like [babyblugoddess7389] wished Allison go screw a kangaroo (LOL!!!) but I had to make her sane in the end. If you want, you can blame my niceness.  

Also, I am determined to finish this fic before the end of the year. There are at least 2 chapters left which still need to be typed. Keyword 'least'. I mentioned in a previous chapter that I have another fic 'Just like Chocolate'. Well that's out, so 'reward your curiosity' and check it out! By the way, has anyone tried the new Vanilla Coke? The idea of vanilla with coke turns me off. And again, thankyou for your reviews! 


	16. When the shit hits the fan

[A teensy time jump…]

Love can be a pain in the butt – Chapter sixteen

2 weeks later…

Rory examined herself in front of her mirror. 

She admired how the silky white dress accentuated her curves and slightly flared to her knees. She quickly combed her hair, which she decided to leave out, adjusted the thin straps of her dress and put on the silver heart pendent Christopher gave her for Christmas when she was ten. 

She stared at the mirror one more time; thinking of what she was forgetting…shoes! 

She exited her room and headed to Lorelai's room. She knocked once and waited for her to open the door. 

Last time she knocked, she had opened it to come across her mom and Luke making out on the bed. That was two weeks ago. Ever since, she knocked and waited for Lorelai to open the door. 

"Don't worry honey, he's not here, so you can open the door."  Rory heard Lorelai shout from inside.

Rory slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Lorelai was on her bed, sprawled out in blue pj's with Elmo on it. 

Lorelai sat up and she smiled.

"You look beautiful, an angel, just like me!"

"You an angel? I don't think God would be pleased with the exhibitions you've been displaying with a certain gentlemen around Star's Hollow."

 "Shut up! I know you're happy for me."

"I am happy for you."

"That's good. I'll be happy for you when you get with Tristan. I've been meaning to ask when that would happen, need to write it in my planner preferably this years one."

"I'll tell you when you tell me when you're getting married."

"Hey! We've only been a couple for 1 week, 6 days, 12 hours and two minutes."

"I had no idea my mother could be so precise!" Rory retorted.

"Where did you think you got precision from?"

"Must be you. Anyway, I was wondering if I could wear those nice strappy heels you got last week."

"If you can find it, then you can."

Rory walked over to her bed and went down on all fours to fish out a brown bag from under the bed.

"Found it! And can I also use your strawberry and cream lip gloss?"

"Ooh, do you plan on kissing a particular boy?"

"Which one?" 

Lorelai laughed.

"Sure, use it, it's in that bag." Lorelai pointed to a small purple bag at her feet.

Lorelai stretched forward to grab the bag and started to dig through it. A few seconds later, she pulled out a small container.

"Taadaa!!!"

Rory took the lip-gloss from her and walked over to the mirror.

"Mom, aren't you coming to the party? Cuz I remember Tristan did invite you," she asked applying some lip-gloss.

"Full of Hartford socialites that I've known since a child, criticising my way of life which I happen to love? Geez hard question. I think I'll pass."

"Free food."

"Pink pates, weird salmon stuff. I'll stick to burgers and fries."

"Mom?" Rory pleaded.

"You have Tristan. I'll have no one."

"You really don't want to go, do you?"

"No offence but I'd rather stay home and watch Obi wan strut his stuff."

"…OK."

"So when's he picking you up?"

"At six."

"That's in ten minutes, you better hurry."

"Don't worry, he's probably going to be fifteen minutes late."

"Another reason, why I like him. He understands us Gilmore girls."

***********

The party was held at Tristan's grandfather's estate. The actual party was in a big hall, a ten-minute walk from the actual dwelling itself. The walls were made of glass as well as the roof. It was mostly fogged up, or covered with the fresh snow that was falling outside. Vines with white flowers were intricately woven through wooden mesh boards that were set up around the place and lanterns were purposely hung around the place, supplying the only light, they gave the place the feeling of an enchanted garden, indoors. To one side was a pool that resembled those nice mini lagoons you'd find in the middle of nowhere. The room smelt like jasmine and cigarette smoke.

Rory and Tristan stood by the dance floor watching couples dance on the dance floor to live jazz music.     

"My mom wanted a DJ but my dad got his way and got the," Tristan squinted to see the name on the drum, "Blue Bombs?"

"Jazz isn't necessarily bad. Has a swing to it."

"I know but trance, RnB, pop and lots of rock would have been better."

"The Vines, Christina Aguilera and Nelly. I think the old people would enjoy that. There'll be a mosh pit and people crowd surfing in their expensive Versace dresses and Armani suits. Tristan, retirement party, not a *party* party." 

"Well, if you compare the DJ thing to a BBQ at a socialite party I think the BBQ thing when its snowing, outdoes everything else. I have to have such a crazy mother."

"Don't knock your mom, she's cool," she paused, "was there going to be fairy bread and chips? How about lollies?"

"If my mom had her way, then yes."

"I like lollies and chips. Not caviar."

"The guests love it. You always need to please the guests."

"You got a point but everybody loves chips and lollies. What kind of human wouldn't?"

"Humans with special made diets and personal trainers that earns more in a day then a Wall Street marketer earns in a year."

"Forgot about them. Hey, look at your mom, she seems sad." Rory motioned to Cathy.

"She's still upset that she didn't get her way." Tristan headed towards his mom, Rory towed behind.

"What's with the wounded puppy look?" 

"No 'hi mom' or 'you need help?' just don't say the 'pate's are delightful!'" Cathy mocked in an old ladies voice.  

"OK… hi mom…great party." Tristan slowly replied.

"Bored? It wouldn't be if we had a DJ and a BBQ instead of the Blue Bombs and weird pate stuff. At least we'd be original."

"Stop being pessimistic. Look on the bright side. People are enjoying themselves."

"You do have a point. Dance a little, might make time go faster. I need to find your father and play hostess."

"Break a leg mom."

"Thanks, might actually need that."

After Cathy left, Tristan turned towards Rory who was watching an old couple dance in the centre, his grandparents. 

'She looks amazing' Tristan happily thought.

After that awkward incident two weeks ago, they didn't hang out with each other that much, partially because he was helping his mother with errands for the party. And when they did hang out, the *tension* would be present, strong enough to provide electricity to the whole of Hartford.

Rory could feel Tristan watch her, she tried her hardest to stay focus and watch his grandparents dance. She smiled at the happy old couple. She'd be the luckiest person alive, if she could find love like that. And would be even better, if the feelings were reciprocated. 

She turned to Tristan when Summer inconveniently interrupted.

'Haven't seen her in a while.' Rory rolled her eyes, as did Tristan.    

"Tristan."

The infamous brunette in a red strapless evening dress flung herself at him and clutched onto his arm. 

"Rory," she glared at Rory before turning her attention to Tristan.

"So, how's life?" 

"Fine." Tristan glanced at Rory to rescue him. 

If Rory were not feeling so jealous and angry at Summer, she'd leave Tristan alone with her and from afar, watch him wheedle his way out of this situation. 

She sighed inwardly. Coincidently, a song she liked began to play.

"Oh! Tristan I like this song. Dance with me?" Rory sweetly asked. 

"Sure." Tristan quickly grabbed Rory and led her to the dance floor, leaving a fuming Summer.

"Thanks. Did I seem that obvious about Summer? She's not exactly my favourite person but I don't want to exactly hurt her."

"Since when did you become aware of other people's feelings? Don't worry, with the way she's looking, she's definitely the opposite of hurt." Rory replied looking at Summer.

Tristan quickly glanced back.

"You're right but why she so angry?"

'Cuz she still has the hots for you and she wants to kill me for wanting you too.' 

Rory decided to change the subject.

"Tristan careful! You're going to dance us into the pool."

"Oh, sorry." Tristan lead her away from the poolside. "Forgot white goes see through when wet." He looked at the white ensemble Rory was wearing. 

"It's OK." Rory ignored his last comment and smiled. 

Tristan smiled back. 

Hesitating, Rory rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes enjoying this moment. A lazy content smile rested on Rory's lips as the once unbearable tingles surged through her body making her feel a little light headed. She swore that if she stayed in this position for another few minutes, her knees would buckle. She looked up at Tristan; unafraid to stare into the beautiful blue that, willingly admitting, never failed to captivate her. 

Oblivious to Rory, she was inching her lips closer to his. Rory closed her eyes, as her lips were microseconds from touching his. 

'There's no going back' 

Tristan was scared. 

He was worried that Rory was going to run away, cry, tell him that it had meant nothing and she will ask him if he felt the same way. He would then lie and tell her that it didn't mean a thing when it really meant the world to him. Then following that he would tell her that they were still pals, buddies, friends, when the truth was he really wanted more.

'_The truth sets you free._ God I hope so. Because if it still keeps me locked up in that invisible cage then I might as well live my life in a sea full of lies, at least it won't hurt as much as the truth.'

Tristan was happy.

Finally on her own free will, well he didn't force her to kiss him the other times, she wanted to kiss him and it had nothing to do with breaking up with Dean. The moment was finally arriving.

But most importantly, Tristan was now confident, truly confident for once in his life.

He was sure that after this kiss, things would not blow up in his face. This kiss, will become the start of something…something special. For once in his life he would be able to love someone openly and finally know what everyone else was talking about, he could experience the joys of love.

Closing the distance between them, their lips lightly touched when all of a sudden some dark force took her away from him. More like grabbed.   

'This feels too real it can't be some dream that has turned into a nightmare.' 

He opened his eyes. Rory was nowhere in sight. 

'It feels too real, probably because it is Tristan.'

He looked at all the other guests, wondering where Rory had disappeared. The guest's faces were painted with worry and shock and a few of them were pointing to the pool. He slowly turned towards the pool and his eyes widened.

A/N: Ahhhhh! Cliffhangers! A big pisser offerrrr eh? This chapter was short [?], sweet and mildly confusing. But I guarantee that the next one would be even sweeter and it will undo the confusion. Oh, and it would be full of delicious Trory goodness. I sound like I'm describing chocolate. If I think about it, next chapter is actually the final chapter! The finale! And there may be chance I will finish this fic before the end of the year. Hopefully [fingers crossed]. Hmm, if you want you can submit a review telling me how much you dislike me for cliffhangers. 


	17. MEOW! I'm a sucker for happy endings

Love can be a pain in the butt – Chapter seventeen

Loud splashes could be now heard, since the music had ceased, as one of the girls in the pool attempted to swim to the side. The other was trying to push her underwater. However, the other girl was unsuccessful as the girl swam to the side and slowly got out.

The girl squeezed the water out of her long brown hair and she rung the hem of her white dress. Her expression was one of white-hot rage.

She turned to the other girl who had just been pulled out of the water.

"You!" the girl screamed, "…damn bitch!"

Tristan's eyes focused to the girl who swore and his pupils dilated. 

It was Rory.

The other girl, Summer stared at her, shock plastered on her face. It was soon replaced with a snicker.

"Ooh, who knew the goody two shoes had swear words in her vocabulary."

"And who knew the bitch of the south east could sink beyond her existing title."

Summer gave Rory a dirty look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rory angrily asked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No. I think you've lost yours. I told you to stay away from him."

"I'm sorry Summer. I seemed to have missed that part. You were too busy going on how you think your queen of the human race, and you know how that causes people to zone out."

By then, Rory had calmed down…only a bit though; she was still angry but not as much as a minute ago. 

There was an under current of murmuring as the party guests were asking each other who was this 'he'?

Tristan bit his lip. 

 He looked at the two angry girls in front of him. He was slightly dazed; it really didn't take a smart person to realize from the start this verbal catfight that Rory wanted to throw out the adjective 'platonic' in the relationship as much as Tristan did.  

Like the others, he continued to watch intently.

"Remind me to make it more clear next time."

"There's not going to be a next time Summer."

"You're right. Why don't we settle this tonight? Right here." Summer pointed to the ground as she edged closer to Rory.

"I don't think that is possible. You know very much, no matter how hard you try, that you can't keep me away from him, and that's a fact."

She looked at Summer. Her jaw was tense and her hands were clenched. Summer was glaring at her. 

'She's faltering.' Rory observed as Summer's features softened for a second or two. 'She knows what I said is true.'

Summer's features had hardened again.

"Y-you want another fact?" she asked, "My people aren't meant mix with your type as you aren't meant to mix with mine."

Rory slowly shook her head.

"You are such an idiot! Your parents must be really rich to bribe Chilton to let their narrow-minded, bigot of a daughter to attend there." 

Summer gasped. Her eyes narrowed.

"And you should be smart enough to keep your mouth shut!" Summer hissed.

"You know what would be even smarter? I'm really sick and tired of all your bull so I'm going to go and hope I will never have to see you or hear your irritating voice ever again. Goodbye Summer and have a nice life when you actually get one." 

Rory began to walk away.

Tristan gaped at Rory. He had never seen her this…harsh. He wanted to follow her but he couldn't move. His cheeks went a bit red when he realised that he was…a teeny bit afraid, that if he went near her she'll take all her leftover rage out on him.

'Oh well that's a risk I'm willing to take' he thought embarrassed about the mere thought of being scared of Rory, his Mary who actually felt the same way he did, assuming. He hoped his assumptions were correct.       

Rory was quickly heading towards the door when an old, snobby man in an expensive tux blocked her. 

"You turn around young lady and you go apologise to my daughter!"

Rory scowled. She really wasn't in the best mood.

"Bite me."

The man looked appalled as Rory stepped around him and began to run outside.

She shivered as her bare skin and soaking dress came into contact with the freezing air. She hugged herself as she trudged through the snow towards the main house to call a cab.

It was only now, she realised how rude she was inside to Summer's father and unwillingly admitting, to Summer as well.

'Damn my niceness!" Rory cursed, she was on a roll with coarse language tonight. 

'I'll apologise to Summer's father tomorrow. As for Summer, that's indefinite. Good thing grandma is still on vacation, I don't want to even think about what she'd do if she finds out about this.'

She was only a few feet from the main house.   

"Rory!"

'Tristan.'

Every little trace of anger in Rory ceased to exist.

She turned around to see Tristan jogging towards her. Seeing him made her want to cry. 

'My emotional roller coaster just won't end.'

She tried to hold back tears as Tristan stopped in front of her. He was looking very apprehensive.

'I know you know how I feel about you. Why do you have to be so damn smart? You weren't suppose to find out like this.' 

That was what she planned to say to him. But all she managed to choke out was "I'm sorry Tristan, I need to go," and she turned around and ran off.

It took a few seconds for Tristan to process what Rory had said and to then see she already disappeared inside. 

He broke into a sprint hoping to catch up with her. He was going down some steps when he slipped on the icy marble tiles. He oddly fell towards the bottom and when he landed, sharp pains erupted in his right ankle. 

**********

 Rory entered the house via the back kitchen door. 

"Hey kiddo you're back early, how…" Lorelai stopped mid sentence as she looked at a soaking Rory. 

"Rory! You must be freezing!" Lorelai's face was full of concern.

Rory passed her and squishly made her way up the stairs. Lorelai was about to head up the stairs as well when she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

**********

Rory turned on the tap and jumped into the bathtub with her gown still on. She hugged herself as she began to cry over how the night that looked bright had to turn so ugly and crappy.

**********

Tristan sped into the driveway, got out and hastily limped to the door. As he reached the porch steps, the door flung open.

"Lorelai."

"Tristan, have you seen Rory?"

"Rory's not here?"

"Come to think of it, a girl with the same description as her did come here a few minutes ago, but she was all wet and teary, did I mention zombie like?"

"Sorry to break it to you but that was Rory."

"Oh…can you please cheer her up? I don't think she wants to talk to me…yet. She's upstairs in the bathroom."

Tristan proceeded to limp inside

"By the way Tristan why are you limping?"

"I had a…little accident that involved an ankle."

"You OK? Do you need ice or anything?"

"I'm fine." Tristan lied. 

His ankle had hurt like hell while he drove here. 

Tristan smiled reassuringly before attempting to head up the stairs.

**********

(Knock on the door)

"Hey." Tristan cautiously limped into the bathroom, hoping that Rory was decent enough.  

He came to a halt when he saw a fully dressed Rory in the bathtub, her wet hair was covering her face and she was hugging herself.

"Mary, why so down?"

Rory avoided Tristan's concerned gaze.

Tristan hesitated for a second before carefully jumping into the bathtub.

He gritted his teeth as his right ankle came into contact with the tub.

Tristan stared at her.

"I'm so sorry." Rory quietly apologised. She refused to look at him.

"Sorry about what?"

"For everything, everything that happened tonight. How I partook in ruining your grandfather's retirement party."

"You didn't ruin it, you made it really interesting. A party one will never forget." Tristan joked.

"Yeah, everyone got to see the bitchy side of Rory Gilmore. Real Kodak moment"

"Everyone has their days."

Rory sniffed. 

"You're ruining your suit." Rory croaked.

"I don't care about my suit," he paused, "I care about you."

Rory looked up at Tristan as something struck a chord in her. She replayed the words he said in her head. 'I care about you.'

Tristan looked at her wondering if it what he said was inappropriate. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Rory?"

"You care about me?" Rory whispered.

"A lot."

"You care about me?" she repeated

"I might even be in love with you," he truthfully replied minus the 'might'.

Rory began to cry some more.

"I didn't mean to make you cry more."

Rory smiled and slowly ran a finger along his cheek and then to his mouth.

Tristan taking this as a sign, slowly leaned in, Rory inched closer when finally their lips met. Rory combed a hand through his wet hair as Tristan ran his tongue at the bottom of her lip seeking permission to deepen the kiss, which Rory granted happily. Tristan shifted a little to allow Rory to move closer. 

"Ahh!" 

They parted. Rory looked at Tristan, worried.

"Did I hurt you?" Rory asked.

"No. It's my ankle. I kinda fell down a few stairs back at the party. I was in hurry to catch up with this girl."

Rory laughed. "How sweet," she paused, "Sweet. That's one of the reasons why I love you."

Tristan grinned. Rory vigilantly edged closer to him.

"Come to think of it, I've become quite fond of your ego too. You could say it keeps me on my toes."

"Knew you'd come around Mary."

Rory chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me…" Rory whispered.

"Will do." 

Rory smiled as Tristan leaned in to kiss her again, the fourth of one of the many kisses Rory and Tristan were bound to share.

THE END

A/N: La finis! Complete! And before Christmas! Hope this wasn't too farfetched and corny. 

I want to THANK all the people and extra terrestrial beings that have read this fic of mine and continued to read even with my irregular updating. To the reviewers, thanks for all the encouragement, support and positive feedback. 

I also need to thank the people who have somehow contributed something to this fic, you people know who are.

To the people who gave me ideas, thanks for your suggestions and I'm sorry if I did not use them.

meeeee!!: you suggested I should write summaries. I know how annoying it can get when someone takes ages to update their fic and you have to read ALL the previous chapters to remember what's been going on, but since this story is already complete I see there is no point. 

A little shout out to a bud of mine, Claudette…what did you think of it? I'm gonna miss you next year and I hope you make heaps of friends at your new school! But just because you made new friends doesn't mean you can forget me! And the others! : )  

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Maria


End file.
